


Ruta de Transporte

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Aldebarán transporta mercancías en su camión. Conoce prácticamente todas las rutas de transporte por carretera que existen en el país, y que permiten que su vehículo llegue casi a cualquier parte. Sin embargo, le quedan por descubrir las rutas que lo acercarán a otras personas. [Aldebarán y otros personajes] [Multichapter]





	1. Ruta I: Carretera regional

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Ruta I: Carretera regional.**

 

Colinas, márgenes de ríos, puentes, túneles, núcleos de población y las escasas gentes con las que coincide de vez en cuando. Todo queda atrás. Por delante: el horizonte, lo desconocido, siempre la carretera. Si aparta la vista del asfalto durante un segundo y la baja, la visión más inmediata que se presenta ante sus ojos es, como casi cada día, el gran volante que se cree dueño de su rumbo y su destino. Al lado derecho, la palanca de marchas se alza larguirucha y culmina en una bola que podría ser de billar, que podría ser oscura y marcar quizás el número ocho, o tal vez podría contener agua y trocitos de papel que se moviesen de manera caótica cada vez que la impulsa hacia delante, a un lado o hacia atrás para insuflar nueva energía al vehículo.

El gran camión alberga a un gran hombre. Nunca mejor dicho. Aldebarán mide más de dos metros, su silueta impone temor y causa asombro a partes iguales cada vez que detiene el vehículo de transporte y desciende de él. Aldebarán es una gran persona por fuera, eso lo sabe bien, nadie se cansa de decírselo o de murmurarlo cuando pasa cerca. También es grande por dentro, pero eso es algo que desconoce, o se niega a ver. Nadie le ha dedicado jamás palabras bonitas, quizás le han llegado algunas amables, o de cortesía, pero nunca entrañaron un verdadero “te quiero.”

Aldebarán es joven, está en la flor de la vida, aunque quizás a ojos de otras personas parece mayor. Abandonó los estudios justo después de recibir el título de bachiller. Jamás pisó una universidad. Tampoco lo prentendía. La realidad que todavía vive en casa no propicia grandes esperanzas.

Aún así sobrevivió, se forjó un futuro no demasiado ambicioso, y hoy día trabaja para vivir y no al contrario, algo de lo que muchos no pueden presumir. Pero Aldebarán no presume de nada, ni siquiera de la extraña libertad que le otorga conducir un camión y poder elegir, en muchas ocasiones, la ruta que lo llevará de un lado a otro. Por supuesto que hay puntos en el mapa grabados a fuego por los que se ve obligado a pasar, pero el resto del trayecto lo marca él, su instinto, sus ganas de descubrir el pequeño y limitado mundo que transcurre a su alrededor.

Pudo elegir transportar mercancías a escala internacional, conducir durante horas, días, y ausentarse de casa durante meses, pero se conformó con la ruta nacional, más corta, no más cómoda ni más fácil, pero sí la única que le permitía regresar al hogar como mucho al cabo de dos días. Lo necesitaban en casa, a pesar de que nunca se lo habían dicho. Aldebarán lo sabía, y por eso no eligió que sus alas batiesen el aire con su verdadera envergadura. Esa era su, al mismo tiempo, infinita y limitada libertad.

 

El desvío se acerca. Otra decisión a tomar. La carga debe ser entregada al día siguiente, pero algo parece fallar en el camión desde hace algunos kilómetros. ¿El embrague otra vez? Quizás. Las marchas no entran bien y el motor se queja. Consulta el mapa mental que se ha dibujado en su cabeza a base de recorrer una y otra vez el mismo territorio en la realidad, aunque no siempre haya sido fiel a las mismas rutas. La carretera secundaria es una vía alternativa que lo llevará a la salvación que necesita.

 

El letrero de gasolinera provista de taller se distingue en la distancia. El camión avanza y Aldebarán contempla la atractiva posibilidad de descansar mientras degusta un café, una bebida refrescante, lo que sea, pero respirando el aire fresco que en la cabina no encuentra. Las copas de los árboles se mecen al paso del camión, lo ve a través de la enorme luna de vidrio que tiene ante el par de ojos que no han perdido el brillo de la curiosidad e inocencia infantiles. El vidrio se ve sucio, y Aldebarán apuesta a que también el resto del camión necesita un lavado urgente, aparte de una cada vez más evidente reparación. Pasar por aquella zona descampada cien kilómetros atrás ha dejado huella en la carrocería.

Aminora la velocidad al entrar en el recinto de la estación de servicio. Hay un coche aparcado cerca de la puerta de entrada al local y un par de viajeros se ha detenido a estirar las piernas allí al fondo, junto a los surtidores de aire que dan nueva presión a las ruedas. Aldebarán estaciona su gran camión en la zona destinada a vehículos largos y finalmente detiene el motor. Desciende de su fortaleza ambulante y estira los brazos. Bosteza también, sin darle importancia al asombro que, una vez más, ha causado en el encargado de llenar los depósitos de maloliente combustible. No ha dejado de reaccionar así desde que se cruzaron por primera vez. No suelen encontrarse a menudo pero, ese chico que es bastantes centímetros más bajito y varios kilos más delgado que él, cada vez que lo ve agranda los ojos y abre la boca perplejo. Parece mentira que nunca haya visto a un camionero.

«Le ha crecido el pelo en estos meses.» En eso sí se fija Aldebarán, y en que el precioso tono violeta de su larga melena, que lleva anudada en una coleta a la espalda, se mantiene tan atrayente como la última vez que lo vio. Le gusta ese color, pero no se lo dirá.

–Buenos días. No, hoy no necesito repostar. –Aldebarán anticipa la acción del muchacho, que se apresuró a alcanzar la manguera del surtidor para servir al recién llegado cliente–. Pero creo que falla el embrague. –Se aleja unos pasos, imponiendo una vez más distancia entre él y otra persona–. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

–Por supuesto. Muévelo hacia allí. –El chico señala primero al camión y acto seguido vira el brazo extendido hacia la puerta del taller, cuya persiana está bajada. No parecen repararse demasiados vehículos allí–. Enseguida voy.

Aldebarán acepta la orden y, después de realizar la maniobra y bajar una vez más de la cabina, se aproxima al muchacho, que a partir de ahora será amo y señor de su camión. Recibe en sus manos un documento que ojea sin dedicar demasiada atención. Se trata de un parte de reparación que debe rellenar con sus datos, y en el que más tarde, el mecánico escribirá, de su puño y letra, algunas impresiones sobre el estado del vehículo y de los arreglos que haya hecho en él. Quizás Aldebarán atesore ese papel en la guantera durante más tiempo del necesario.

–Puedes rellenarlo dentro, iré en cuanto sepa qué le pasa a tu bestia para darte el presupuesto y ver si te conviene repararlo. Puedes servirte lo que quieras, paga la casa.

Aldebarán asiente con la cabeza y se aleja. No lo recordaba. En esa remota estación de servicio conservan el detalle de regalar una consumición a quienes osan parar a repostar. No tienen muchos clientes, y el gasto en invitaciones no es excesivo.

 

Atrás queda el encargado, que recién se acaba de revelar como mecánico, mirando las zancadas que el gigante da hacia el interior del pequeño local que alberga la tienda y una modesta zona con mesas a la que llaman “cafetería.” Es una gasolinera de carretera secundaria, la inversión no dio para más. No es la primera vez que ve a aquel hombre. A decir verdad, por allí no pasa demasiada gente, de vez en cuando lo hace algún vecino descarriado que se excede en el paseo cuando sale a caminar por los alrededores de la aldea que, por cierto, está a no menos de ocho kilómetros. Los visitantes que se detienen a rellenar los depósitos de sus coches o a descansar unos minutos acostumbran a ser viajeros extraviados que no resuelven con éxito la misión de interpretar las indicaciones de un mapa o GPS. Pero hay excepciones: alguna vez se deja caer por allí algún curioso que llega con la bohemia intención de alejarse del mundo, de perderse por ahí para lograr precisamente lo contrario: encontrarse. Al fin y al cabo, el paisaje es bonito, muchos de los clientes lo dicen mientras abonan el importe del combustible servido.

Tampoco suelen circular camiones, quizás alguna furgoneta de carga una vez a la semana. No hay grandes núcleos de población cerca y el abastecimiento de mercancías para su estación de servicio no está contratado con la empresa para la que trabaja ese hombre.

Por eso Mu se ha preguntado muchas veces por qué aquel camionero toma esa ruta una vez cada tres meses. Se acuerda de él, por la sencilla razón de que un hombre de más de dos metros, de rostro amable y actitud serena, que baja de un camión con buen humor, no se ve todos los días.

 

Dentro del pequeño local, Aldebarán encuentra a un muchacho rubio sentado en una de las dos mesitas que sirven de improvisada cafetería. Lo recuerda de la última vez que decidió trazar su ruta por allí. Mismo peinado, cabello largo cayendo por su espalda. Pero esta vez su rostro muestra una expresión más seria, y su voz suena áspera al corresponder su saludo. No parece estar muy por la labor de conversar, como sí sucedió tres meses atrás.

–Disculpa.. te... ¿Te encuentras bien? –Aldebarán se sirve un café y toma asiento en la mesa contigua.

–Hm... –El otro no acierta a responder nada.

–Te noto cambiado –Aldebarán no se da la vuelta–. Hace tres meses me hablaste de...

–¿Te parece que hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces? –El rubio se gira hacia atrás al tiempo que el camionero hace lo mismo. Sus miradas se encuentran.

–No... y sí. Hoy pareces más triste que aquel día.

–Lo estoy, pero también estoy contento. –El rubio sonríe con timidez–. La vida cambia. –Fija su vista en la ventana, quizás para otear el exterior a través de los vidrios empañados por una mezcla de arena traída por el viento y grasa de gasolinera acumulada–. Hoy es mi último día aquí. Me marcho de la aldea.

–Ah... lo... lo lamento.

–No lo hagas. Una etapa acaba en mi vida, y desde hace unos días tengo todo el mundo y toda la vida por delante. –Señala un coche a través de la ventana–. Ese de ahí me llevará adónde sea. He venido a hacerle una puesta a punto, porque no sé a dónde, pero va a llevarme lejos...

–¿Lejos de aquí? –Aldebarán siente curiosidad por saber qué hizo cambiar a aquel joven de opinión. Tres meses atrás parecía convencido de haber encontrado en aquella aldea un sitio para establecerse de por vida.

–No solo del lugar, también de una persona.

Ya no queda café en la taza del rubio que otras veces parecía más alegre. Aldebarán no conoce su nombre, y piensa que quizás no vuelva a encontrarse con él. Quiere preguntarle cómo se llama pero... ¿acaso tiene importancia? Quizás jamás llegue a saberlo, pero le basta saber que de él aprendió, y acaba de volver a aprender, que no hay lugar en el mundo para nadie, si no que el mundo se hace lugar para todos. El rubio se levanta, avanza hacia la puerta y alza la mano a la altura de su barbilla. Extiende los dedos, deja ver los cinco. Sonríe, mueve la mano de un lado a otro. Adiós. Aldebarán se ha quedado solo en la cafetería. No conocía a ese chico más que de hablar un par de veces con él en aquel mismo local. De paso, siempre de paso. Es la efímera clase de relaciones que lo acercan a demasiadas otras personas.

 

El móvil que hay sobre la puerta indica la entrada de alguien. Quizás ha olvidado algo. Algo como decir su nombre antes de irse. Antes de desaparecer. Pero el muchacho que hay en la puerta no tiene el cabello rubio. Sino violeta. Aldebarán no se disgusta por seguir ignorando el nombre de aquel que se ha marchado, porque el color violeta le gusta.

–Disculpa... ah...

El chico de cabello violeta no sabe cómo dirigirse al camionero. Podría saberlo si leyese el parte que acaba de comenzar a rellenar, pero el interrogante que Aldebarán acierta a descubrir en el rostro que poco a poco se aproxima hacia él, le impulsa a pronunciar su nombre antes de tiempo.

–Aldebarán. –Alza la cabeza hacia el muchacho que se ha detenido a escasos pasos por delante de él–. Me llamo Aldebarán.

«Quizás los nombres no signifiquen nada, pero...»

–Aldebarán. –El mecánico repite y sonríe mientras se sienta en la silla que hay justo al otro lado de la mesa y le tiende la mano en gesto de saludo.

«Quizás los nombres no signifiquen nada, pero el mío, dicho por él, suena mejor de lo que pensaba.»

–Yo soy Mu.

 


	2. Ruta II: Parte de reparación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Ruta II: Parte de reparación.**

 

Hace tiempo que Aldebarán no estrecha la mano con otra persona. La de Mu es la primera con la que entra en contacto en la última quincena. Es cierto que el oficio de camionero propicia que se cruce con mucha gente a lo largo de las semanas, pero casi todos conducen sus respectivos medios de transporte, que acostumbran a transitar por el lado izquierdo de su camión. Desde el carril para vehículos lentos los ve pasar fugaces cada vez que rebasan como si nada a su fortaleza ambulante.

 

Cuando para a repostar en estaciones de servicio, a comer en restaurantes de carretera o a dormir en moteles o albergues, casi nunca entra en contacto con nadie más allá de un escueto intercambio de palabras o saludos. Aldebarán prefiere escuchar y que los demás sean los que hablen, si es que desean hacerlo. Hace preguntas, por supuesto que sí, pero no a cualquiera. Aldebarán solo plantea interrogantes cuando siente que merecerá la pena conocer las respuestas.

–Mira. –Mu retira la mano recién estrechada y saca del bolsillo un papel doblado que extiende y desliza con cuidado sobre la mesa–. Estas son las reparaciones que necesita tu camión. No es cosa de mucho, pero... aproximadamente me llevará un par de horas tenerlo a punto.

–Bien. –Aldebarán asiente al aceptar la propuesta del mecánico. Está acostumbrado a esperar–. ¿Y el precio?

–Será poco, mira. –Mu señala la parte final del folio–. Ahí constan los detalles y ahí abajo el total del presupuesto.

–Ah. Pensé que me costaría más dinero.

Mu sonríe, pero no añade nada más a la conversación. No quiere revelarle a Aldebarán que, si llega a ser su padre quien se encontrase ese día en el taller, no habría tenido rebaja para ese mismo tipo de reparación. Pero Aldebarán le cae bien. Porque para Mu, un hombre de más de dos metros, de rostro amable y actitud serena, que baja de un camión con buen humor, no se ve todos los días.

–Puedes darte una vuelta por los alrededores para matar el tiempo si quieres y... coger algo más de la cafetería. –Mu se levanta, guarda la silla bajo la mesa de manera cordial y se aleja. Antes de desaparecer del local para regresar a su lugar de trabajo, añade algo que, aún sin pretenderlo, insufla vitalidad al camionero–. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa me encontrarás en el taller.

 

El café ha quedado frío, pero aún así Aldebarán ingiere los dos últimos tragos y decide salir afuera, mientras piensa en que la calidez no se encuentra en aquello que desprende calor, sino en las voluntades y actos de algunas personas. No va a buscar a Mu, por supuesto. No quiere interferir en su trabajo, aunque le suscita cierto interés comprobar cómo el muchacho se desenvuelve en el taller mientras repara su camión. Quizás Mu estaría dispuesto a responder las preguntas que Aldebarán jamás se atrevió a plantear a otros mecánicos, y que lo ayudarían a resolver muchas incógnitas acerca de esa profesión que solo conoce de manera superficial. Al fin y al cabo, como buen camionero, él posee mínimas nociones de mecánica que le permiten sobrevivir en la carretera. Aunque nadie le enseñó a reparar un embrague incompetente. Sin embargo, no es esa clase de cosas las que le gustaría descubrir acerca de Mu.

 

Se han levantado ráfagas de viento en el exterior. Desde la puerta, Aldebarán observa cómo los matorrales y vegetación de los campos que rodean a la aislada gasolinera se mecen a causa de los golpes de aire. No suele disgustarse por nada, pero en esta ocasión no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, porque no siente simpatía hacia ese tipo de fenómeno meteorológico. Éolo se declara rebelde y causa más problemas de los que parece durante la conducción.

Mira a su alrededor, a aquello que forma parte del escenario inmediato en la estación de servicio. Da un par de pasos a los que le siguen más. Sus piernas lo impulsan hacia adelante. Allá junto a los surtidores de aire, la pareja de viajeros que vio al llegar consulta lo que, a simple vista, parece un mapa desplegado sobre el techo del coche. Ambos señalan puntos distintos sobre el extenso papel y discuten entre dientes. Aldebarán se los queda mirando y acierta a oír algunas palabras sueltas que le indican la razón por la que están allí. Aquellos dos le producen curiosidad porque se mueven de forma similar y porque parece que no tenían intención de tomar la carretera por la que acabaron perdiéndose. Siente el impulso de acercarse a prestarles ayuda, pero antes de dar un paso más, algo llama su atención y la desvía hacia su derecha. El coche que vio aparcado junto a la puerta de la tienda antes de entrar continua en el mismo lugar. Quizás el rubio de cabello largo no fuese su dueño, tal y como creyó en un principio.

Dejando a cada cual con sus asuntos, el camionero sigue avanzando en su paseo sin rumbo y asoma la cabeza al llegar a la esquina. Quizás haya algo interesante en la parte trasera del pequeño edificio. Camina un poco más y entonces lo ve.

El viento esparce sus cabellos color de oro en una escena que se le antoja de película. La melena rubia y la chaqueta color rojo que viste el muchacho sin nombre hacen contraste con el verde de la hierba, que en esa época del año todavía no ha sido cortada e impide la visión de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que parece haberse sumergido en un mar de tonos verdes. Aldebarán se pregunta por qué el joven que pocos minutos atrás anunció su marcha continúa todavía allí. Avanza hacia él a través de la vegetación, aún a sabiendas de que el otro hace tiempo que se ha percatado de su presencia. No quiere molestar, pero necesita quitarse una espina que lleva clavada en su corazón desde hace meses.

–Se está bien aquí a pesar del viento. –El rubio habla con voz serena y, de nuevo, Aldebarán escucha–. Llevo una semana mentalizándome de que lejos de aquí me espera una nueva vida. Una acorde a quien realmente soy. O a quien quiero ser. –Deja escapar una breve risa que suena entre sarcástica y resignada–. Creí que me resultaría más fácil largarme de esta aldea.

–A veces no sabemos por qué estamos atados a ciertos lugares.

–Dime, tú que recorres las carreteras, que has detenido tu camión en tantos lugares... –El joven de cabello claro voltea la cabeza y mira a Aldebarán, sin alterar la posición que ocupa en el prado. Sus ojos azules brillan, pero el camionero no quiere especular con el motivo que crea esa frágil, y al mismo tiempo imponente imagen–. Dime... ¿de qué manera se consigue escapar de los lugares en los que vamos arraigando?

–No se consigue. –Aldebarán por fin se sitúa a su lado y ve cómo éste vuelve a otear el horizonte–. No sé por qué, pero acabamos siendo y formando parte de los lugares en los que estamos y llevándolos con nosotros adonde quiera que vayamos.

–Tienes razón. –El rubio alza la vista y de nuevo clava sus ojos en los del camionero–. Quizás la cuestión no sea dejar atrás los lugares, sino avanzar con ellos a nuestras espaldas. De hecho... no hace ni veinte minutos que te dije algo parecido ahí adentro. Tengo toda la vida y el mundo por delante. –Se aparta un mechón de cabello rebelde de la cara y lo coloca tras la oreja. Hace una breve pausa antes de continuar–. Dime, ¿has visto mucho mundo?

–Ni la mitad de lo que quisiera.

–Quién lo diría. Pensé que siendo...

–¿Camionero? –Aldebarán suelta una carcajada–. Los camioneros recorremos muchos kilómetros, pero no todos nos permiten ver el mundo.

–Te confesaré dos cosas. –Una ráfaga de viento se presenta de improviso y provoca que el rubio se estremezca y encoja los hombros antes de esconder las manos en los bolsillos–. Cuando llegué aquí pensé que este sería el lugar definitivo en el que me establecería. He vivido en varios pueblos y ciudades, pero hoy, que vuelvo a emprender un viaje, todavía siento miedo al no saber lo que me espera ahí afuera.

–Entiendo.

El muchacho libera una de las manos y alza el brazo. Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe. Con una voz entre triste y decidida, anuncia su marcha. Camina en dirección contraria a la que lo ha traído a ese mar de hierba fresca bañada por el sol. Cada uno de sus pasos contiene la fuerza de la determinación y la duda de la incertidumbre, pero todos lo llevan hacia el coche que espera junto a la puerta del edificio bajo cuyo techo compartieron más de un café.

Aldebarán se gira y lo ve alejarse. Antes de doblar la esquina, el joven rubio extiende los dedos de su mano a la altura de su barbilla, mueve la mano a un lado y al otro y se despide, tal y como hizo antes de salir de la cafetería. El camionero lo ve sonreír de nuevo y le devuelve el gesto con total sinceridad, pero con la espina aún clavada en el corazón.

–¡Shaka! –Es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer de su vista para subir al vehículo, ponerlo en marcha y lanzarse a lo desconocido.

–¡Yo me llamo Aldebarán!

 

Él siente lo mismo que Shaka. Cada vez que acciona el motor de su camión no sabe lo que le depararán los kilómetros que recorrerá, ni la ruta que finalmente decidirá seguir para entregar la mercancía que el cliente espera. Solo sabe que para llegar a destino, ha de transitar el camino.

 

 


	3. Ruta III: Asistencia en carretera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Ruta III: Asistencia en carretera.**

 

Shaka se ha marchado en su coche. Quién sabe adónde, quién sabe por qué. Aldebarán no planteó dichas preguntas; muy pocas veces pretende querer saber más allá de lo que otros están dispuestos a contar. Y mucho menos cuando no se muestran indicios de querer dar cierta información o desvelar determinados secretos, y sí se dan todas las pistas referentes a preferir guardar silencio. Siempre que entabla conversación con alguien en carretera, se resigna a que esta sea producto del momento, algo circunstancial, fugaz, pero siempre que tiene ocasión de charlar con alguien, ya sean minutos u horas, no la desaprovecha y coge la oportunidad al vuelo.

 

Después de quedarse solo, Aldebarán vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Ya no queda rastro físico del rubio; la gasolinera ha perdido un alma rica en matices, pero en el remoto lugar todavía quedan algunos pulmones que respiran el aire campestre que envuelve al recinto. El mecánico sigue encerrado en su taller reparando el camión, y el par de viajeros continúa argumentando y señalando el mapa que minutos atrás fue desplegado sobre el techo del coche, y que ahora, tal vez por comodidad, ha sido ubicado en el capó del coche.

 

Inicia el camino hacia ellos. Ya antes, cuando salió del pequeño local destinado a la tienda, quiso hacerlo. Prestar asistencia en carretera es algo habitual para él, de modo que, mientras avanza hacia los dos hombres que ahora parecen discutir a voz alzada, Aldebarán va haciendo recuento de cuantas pequeñas acciones pueden llegar a unir a las personas durante viajes y trayectos por carretera. Algunas son más agradables que otras, y van desde dar indicaciones, señalar puntos en un mapa, ceder las pinzas para recargar la batería de algún vehículo averiado, hasta socorrer y salvar vidas durante un accidente... A lo largo de sus años como camionero, él ha sido partícipe de todas ellas pero no se lo ha contado a nadie. Le basta con saber que a quienes mostró apoyo en su momento le devolvieron sonrisas si tuvieron ocasión de hacerlo.

 

Ahora se encuentra cerca de llegar junto a la pareja de viajeros, pero se detiene en seco ante la bochornosa escena de gresca que tiene lugar ante sus ojos. Aldebarán se ha acercado tanto que los pocos pasos que lo separan de los jóvenes le han permitido comprobar que se trata de un par de gemelos que riñe a causa de un asunto que ya ha trascendido a terreno personal.

–¡Joder, Saga!¡¿Por qué no reconoces que te has equivocado de ruta?! –Uno de ellos, el que parece más molesto por la indeseada situación, se encara con el otro.

–Hmm... –El acusado aguanta el chaparrón de maldiciones en su contra y se mesa la barbilla con una mano, mientras deja reposar la otra sobre sus costillas. Parece hablar consigo mismo en el interior de su mente y barajar múltiples ideas al mismo tiempo–. Tal vez si...

–¡Si no hacemos nada llegaremos tarde a la boda!

–¡En todo caso ninguno de los dos quería ir! –Al final, después de aguantar la avalancha de gritos por parte de su igual, el que se mostraba más calmado acaba por estallar y corresponder en nivel al temperamento de su hermano. Sus caras se enfrentan y sus ceños están a punto de chocar. Aldebarán presiente que acabarán peor que dos ciervos en plena berrea.

–En eso llevas razón.

Contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa del camionero, ambos apaciguan sus respectivos enfados y vuelven a parecer adultos racionales en busca de una solución conjunta. La serenidad que parece reinar en ese momento entre ellos anima a Aldebarán a mantenerse firme en el propósito de ayudarlos.

–Muchachos. –Se atreve a decir, aunque no levanta demasiado la voz para hacerse notar. Por ese motivo, su llamada de atención pasa por completo desapercibida. Los gemelos continúan pendientes del asunto que se traen entre manos.

–Mira, deberíamos estar circulando por una de estas, no por... –Explica el que en un inicio gritaba más que el otro–. La E75 o la E65 son las dos que conectan Atenas directamente con Tesalónica. No la E951, que es la que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

–Vale... es cierto. Sí, tomé mal el desvío. –El que fue llamado Saga con anterioridad se cuelga del hombro de su hermano y acepta por fin el error cometido mientras baja la vista en actitud de disculpa.

–Joder, Saga, las indicaciones al salir de Atenas están bien claritas.

–¡Ese maldito GPS no funciona bien! Si hubieras estado despierto cuando salimos de la ciudad... –Gesticuló con las manos–. Pero por supuesto, como siempre que hacemos un viaje largo en coche, señor Kaaaanon, ¡usted se duerme enseguida y demuestra que es un pésimo co-pi-lo-to!

–¡Imbécil! –El llamado Kanon golpea el hombro de Saga y lo desplaza levemente hacia un lado. Acto seguido, se inclina sobre el mapa, disponiendo una mano sobre el capó del coche mientras la otra traza una línea imaginaria en el amplio papel–. ¡A ver cómo hacemos ahora para dirigirnos a la carretera correcta!

En ese momento Aldebarán duda si ofrecer ayuda será buena idea o, por contra, la disputa acabará rebotando en su contra. Los gemelos se han vuelto a enzarzar en un juego de acusaciones en el que sacan a relucir diversos trapos sucios que nada tienen que ver con el error de ruta, y cuyo aireamiento provoca que el camionero dé un paso atrás con intención de evitar la gresca. Sin embargo, algo le detiene. Esos chicos necesitan regresar a la vía que los llevará a su destino. Es evidente que la solución al problema ya no pasa por restablecer la ruta marcada en un inicio, sino adaptarse a las circunstancias. Pero para ello deben encontrar el modo de salir de esa carretera regional y volver a la única que puede llevarles a Tesalónica.

–Muchachos. –Aldebarán se atreve con un nuevo intento. Esta vez, las dos cabezas idénticas se giran en perfecta sincronía y atienden a sus palabras–. Puedo ayudaros a llegar a...

–¡Oh, gracias! –Esta vez es Saga quien empuja a Kanon y lo obliga a hacerse a un lado para dejar que Aldebarán ocupe su lugar frente al mapa.

Con suma habilidad, el experimentado camionero identifica enseguida los puntos clave que se indican en el mapa cómo nexos de unión entre las carreteras que deberán tomar para retornar al camino acertado.

–Mirad, estamos aquí. –Aldebarán, cuyo espacio vital se ve de pronto invadido por los dos jóvenes ávidos de conocer el modo de salir de allí, señala la carretera regional E92 y con el grueso dedo índice traza su recorrido hasta que éste conecta con la E90–. En cuanto volváis a esta carretera, ya solo tenéis que seguirla hasta llegar a Tesalónica.

–¿Has oído bien, Saga?

–¿Quieres conducir tú esta vez, Kanon?

Los gemelos se dirigen el uno al otro con recochineo. Parece que todavía se guardan cierto rencor por lo sucedido. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevan discutiendo acerca de un problema que, con toda seguridad, habrían solventado si hubieran preguntado antes a otro viajero, o incluso a Mu. Ante la fraternal escena, Aldebarán no puede evitar recordar cuando, de niño, él también peleaba con su hermano. En realidad, nunca se trataba de una verdadera riña, no se odiaban, tan solo enmascaraba una cuestión de orgullo por ver cual de los dos se salía con la suya.

–Espero que lleguéis bien y pronto a vuestro destino.

–Muchas gracias –dicen al unísono.

Sus voces son muy parecidas, casi tanto como sus rostros. Mientras los dos suben al coche, se abrochan los cinturones de seguridad y le dedican dos hermosas sonrisas de agradecimiento, Aldebarán permanece de pie, observando curioso cómo aquellos gemelos comparten un sinfín de rasgos fisonómicos, el mismo tipo de cabello rebelde y largas melenas salvajes, incluso el color de cada hebra azulada que las componen resultaba a simple vista idéntico. Sin embargo, haberlos visto discutir de aquella manera y poco más tarde adoptar sendas actitudes más relajadas, le ha dejado claro que, muy probablemente y a pesar de las apariencias, Kanon y Saga son muy distintos el uno del otro.

El motor del vehículo ruge al ser accionado y en poco más de medio minuto, los dos hermanos se pierden en el horizonte, tal y como, apenas media hora antes, Shaka había hecho también. De ese par sabe que se dirigen a Tesalónica, a una boda, según pudo oír. Del destino que recibirá la llegada de Shaka no sabe, y quizás jamás llegue a saber, absolutamente nada.

 

–Aldebarán, disculpa. –La voz de Mu suena a sus espaldas. El fornido conductor se gira y lo ve acercándose a paso decidido hacia él–. Falta poco para que tu camión esté reparado del todo. Solo me falta realizar algunas pruebas al embrague y, bueno... –Esboza una sonrisa tímida en actitud de disculpa–. Siento que la reparación esté llevando tanto tiempo. A veces cuesta arreglar problemas en camiones tan grandes. –Mira hacia el cielo y justo después alza el brazo para comprobar la hora en el reloj que apresa su muñeca–. Me he demorado un poco y ya ha pasado mediodía. ¿Quieres... quedarte a comer? –Sonríe–. Te invito.

Aldebarán se ve obligado a forzar un hueco en la garganta para pasar saliva. No está acostumbrado a recibir ofertas tan agradables como la que Mu acaba de plantearle. No sabe qué hacer. Si acepta, quizás cause alguna molestia. El chico tendrá que cocinar para dos en lugar de solo para sí mismo. Está a punto de rechazar la propuesta cuando oye que alguien llama a Mu desde la lejanía.

Sin dar todavía una respuesta clara, Aldebarán vuelve a girarse y atisba tres figuras de distintas alturas que se aproximan desde uno de los caminos que, al parecer, comunican la estación de servicio con el pueblecito cercano. El de estatura intermedia alza la mano y grita de nuevo el nombre del mecánico. Por su parte, el más bajo inicia una carrera que lo aleja de sus acompañantes y lo lleva cada vez más cerca de donde Mu y él se encuentran.

–¡Hola! –El pequeño de cabello pelirrojo abraza a Mu por la cintura y éste revuelve sus cabellos, que se tornan más rebeldes si cabe. Acto seguido, mira hacia arriba y abre los ojos con asombro al ver lo grande que es el hombre que se halla a un par de pasos–. ¡Hala, qué fortachón eres!

–Kiki... respeto, por favor.

A Mu parece haberle molestado que el niño se haya dirigido así hacia él, pero Aldebarán está más que familiarizado con calificativos que giran entorno a los conceptos de “grande”, “gigante”, “enorme.” Y a tantos otros, también de cariz despectivo, que prefiere no recuperar de lo más enterrado de su memoria. Cuando era niño, se entristecía cada vez que otros niños en la escuela lo insultaban al juzgar su tamaño y aspecto como algo horrendo. Lo hacían sentir inferior. Con los años y la madurez adquirida gracias al paso del tiempo, aprendió a sobreponerse, a restarle importancia a cosas que no la tenían, y a fijarse en los pequeños detalles y momentos que hacen de la vida algo hermoso.

Aldebarán mira al pequeño y le devuelve la sonrisa, provocando que dé un saltito de satisfacción.

–Entonces... ¿quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros? –Mu insiste en su propuesta–. Allí vienen mi padre y su... Dohko. –Sonríe–. Este es Kiki. Él es...

–Hola Kiki.

El camionero no estima oportuno conocer el vínculo que une a Mu con ese niño, puesto que en cierto modo lo presupone. No porque carezca de importancia, que la tiene, sino porque en ese momento, considera que es más importante atender a los reclamos que el pequeño hace de él. Kiki no deja de admirar su figura con cierto halo de ilusión y le hace un sinfín de preguntas acerca de si él es el dueño del vehículo que hay en el taller.

Para cuando Aldebarán consigue responder todas las preguntas, Dohko y el hombre presentado como padre de Mu ya han llegado junto a ellos. Saludan, y el más bajo de los dos sonríe antes de invitarlo a pasar adentro.

–Algo me dice que, a juzgar por la hora que es, Mu te ha invitado a comer. –Dohko sonríe y entrecierra los ojos, acentuando todavía más sus rasgos orientales–. No tardaré mucho en preparar la comida.

–Ve con ellos, por favor, iré en cuanto termine de reparar el camión. –Mu anuncia que su ausencia no será prolongada, y que estará presente para compartir con ellos la comida–. No tardaré mucho.

 

Tan pronto como acceden al interior del pequeño local, Dohko desparece por una puerta en cuya existencia no había reparado Aldebarán, a pesar de haber estado allí una hora antes, mientras tomaba café. Quizás charlar con Shaka y más tarde con Mu en aquellas mesas lo distrajo hasta el punto de alejar su vista de algo tan insignificante como una puerta.

La cocina. Después de atar cabos, Aldebarán llega a la conclusión de que tras aquella tabla vertical de madera se halla alguna pequeña habitación destinada a albergar una zona en la que preparar algo de comida para los empleados de la gasolinera, y también para los clientes que, como él, en rara ocasión se dejan caer por la remota gasolinera.

–Mu es un excelente mecánico. –Anuncia el tipo que se acaba de situar frente a él, al otro lado del corto mostrador que hace las veces de barra de bar, y que en ese momento saca dos botellas de la nevera que tiene justo detrás–. Dejará tu camión en perfecto estado.

El hombre al que Mu presentó como a su padre comparte rasgos físicos básicos con el mecánico. En especial, dos característicos puntos en la frente que Aldebarán se atreve a identificar, acertada o erróneamente como “singulares lunares que jamás antes había visto.” Desvela que su nombre es Shion y que, en efecto, y tal y como sospechaba, Kiki es hijo de Mu, y es ahora, cuando el niño entra en el local y vuelve a acercarse a él, que Aldebarán puede comprobar que el pequeño revoltoso también tiene en la frente las marcas que lo delatan como miembro de la familia.

Al camionero le parece que Shion ofrece buena conversación, aparte de buena cerveza. Es un hombre curtido en la mecánica, y él mismo enseñó a Mu todos los secretos de la profesión que, a día de hoy y desde hace varios años, ambos practican con suma dedicación.

–Por aquí no pasa demasiada gente. Estoy harto de decirle a Mu que se largue con Kiki a una gran ciudad, que en este pueblucho no hay futuro para ellos.

Aldebarán calla y escucha. El panorama que dibuja Shion no es demasiado alentador, y comprende la preocupación que destila ese padre hacia su hijo y su nieto. Si por él fuera, tal y como Mu lo invitó a comer, él le ofrecería la posibilidad de subir a su camión junto a Kiki para llevarlos hasta Ioánina, a Tesalónica o incluso hasta Atenas, aún a riesgo de retrasarse en la entrega de la mercancía que conforma la carga que soporta el remolque de su camión. Pero sabe que la potestad de tomar una decisión de esa índole solo le pertenece a Mu, y que éste debe tener sus razones para no complacer el deseo de Shion.

Es entonces cuando Aldebarán se pregunta si la razón por la que Shaka abandonó el pueblo es porque tampoco allí auguraba un buen futuro para él. También recuerda a los gemelos, a los que no hace ni una hora que ha ayudado a solventar el fraternal embrollo. ¿Les esperará a ellos dos un futuro prometedor y agradable en el lugar en que viven o allá donde vayan?

Aldebarán no está seguro de nada, pero no quiere resignarse a pensar que su camino y su futuro estarán siempre trazados por relaciones superficiales y efímeras y por rutas de transporte. Quiere ir más allá; quiere enraizar en carreteras y en personas, en lugares y en momentos, del mismo modo que todos ellos lo hacen en él, aunque para eso haya de estirar y tensar esas mismas raíces tantos kilómetros que estas amenacen con desgarrarse y separarlo de sus orígenes.

Aldebarán quiere ver tanto mundo como Shaka dijo que ha visto. Quiere viajar más allá de lo establecido y de lo correcto y equivocarse de camino las veces que haga falta, como Kanon y Saga, que van a Tesalónica a una boda a la que ni siquiera saben si llegarán a tiempo. Quiere regresar a esa remota estación de servicio durante sus próximas vacaciones y proponerle a Mu, a Kiki, a Shion y a Dohko que visiten junto a él el lago y los campos que hay en los alrededores de Ioánina. No porque le hayan tratado mejor de lo que lo hace su propia familia, sino por el hecho de sentirse vivo y transitar la ruta de transporte de su propia vida.

 


	4. Ruta IV: Menú del día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. Ruta IV: Menú del día.**

 

Dohko asoma la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina y anuncia que la comida estará lista en breve. Desde ese momento, la pequeña familia hace gala de una perfecta compenetración que deja asombrado a Aldebarán. Shion se apresura a salir de detrás del mostrador y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junta dos mesas del área de cafetería que garantizarán mayor espacio para distribuir la vajilla y cubiertos de los comensales. Entretanto, Kiki acude a la llamada de Mu y juntos aguardan al lado de la puerta tras la que el cocinero elabora el menú que complacerá a sus estómagos.

Poco después Dohko vuelve a asomarse; esta vez porta un plato en cada mano, cuya custodia cede a Mu. El mecánico se encarga de transportar los alimentos con sumo cuidado hasta las mesas sobre las que Shion ya ha colocado un mantel de color verde con finas rayas blancas. Al cruzarse con Aldebarán en el camino, Mu le invita a tomar asiento, argumenta que es el invitado, y anuncia que pronto disfrutarán todos juntos de la comida.

Minutos después, los cinco se hallan sentados entorno a la mesa y se disponen a degustar las verduras al estilo cantonés que Dohko ha preparado con esmero y en menos tiempo del que cabía esperar. Aldebarán opina que el asiático posee un don para la cocina. El contenido de los platos que desprende un agradable aroma sirve como ejemplo. Por un instante, piensa en que sus padres nunca pusieron demasiado esmero en cocinar para la familia, y que el hecho de disfrutar de un acto cotidiano como el de reunirse en la mesa a la hora de la comida, nunca fue un ritual agradable en su hogar. El camionero no puede evitar comparar la alegría y amabilidad que desprenden los cuatro comensales con con la acritud que reina en su casa. Cree que esa peculiar familia es afortunada al poder disfrutar de esa vida sencilla y de momentos de quietud como el que experimentan, a pesar de que Shion se empeñe en afirmar que sería mejor vivir en la gran ciudad.

–¿Te gusta? –Dohko levanta la vista del plato y lanza la pregunta, aún masticando el pedazo de verdura que acaba de llevarse a la boca.

–Está delicioso, gracias.

–A mí no me gustan las verduras –dice Kiki, saltándose el protocolo de guardar buenos modales en presencia de invitados–. Pero si me las como, me dejan ir a jugar cerca del lago los sábados.

El niño sonríe y enternece a Aldebarán, que corresponde el gesto con idéntica actitud. La espontaneidad del chiquillo le hace recordar su infancia, en la que la ausencia de un entorno natural se suplía a base de tejer sueños y vidas imaginarias. Incluso ahora de vez en cuando lo hace. Mientras conduce el camión por las carreteras, fantasea con vivir en cada una de las poblaciones en las que realiza una pausa en el viaje, o imagina cómo sería si en lugar de haber elegido ser camionero fuese el dependiente de la tienda en la que ayer compró un tentempié o el guardia de tráfico que hace unos días le ordenó detener el vehículo para inspeccionar su hoja de ruta y tacógrafo de tiempos de conducción y horas de descanso.

La mención del lago también le hace recordar una de las actividades que le gustaría realizar durante sus próximas vacaciones.  « ¿Qué os parece si algún día vamos de excursión al campo y merendamos junto al lago? » Aldebarán s e imagina planteando la pregunta y la reacción provocada en los demás. Lo que acaba de decir el niño le confirma que él no dudaría en aceptar la proposición de hacer una excursión hasta el lago pero, ¿y los otros? El sentido común dicta que los tres adultos rechazarían acompañar a un forastero al que solo conocen por haber detenido su camión alguna que otra vez en su estación de servicio. No. Un fugaz pensamiento hace que Aldebarán regrese a la realidad. No, por supuesto que no. Evidentemente Kiki tampoco aceptaría. Por lógica, y a pesar de que el chiquillo se mostró simpático cuando lo llamó “gigante” mientras hablaba con Mu junto al taller, Kiki desconfiaría de cualquier propuesta surgida de un hombre desconocido de tamaño colosal.

Aldebarán se niega a sí mismo para sus adentros y descarta la idea de inmediato antes de volver a fijar su atención en la comida a la que considera manjar digno de dioses.

–Puedo darte la receta, si quieres.

Dohko achica los ojos y sonríe. El camionero se plantea la posibilidad de tomar en serio la elaboración de platos caseros una vez regrese a casa, pero su ilusión se diluye de inmediato al recordar que la intención de contentar a su familia procurándoles un menú elaborado sería menospreciada. Aún así, asiente con la cabeza y acepta el ofrecimiento del cocinero como agradecimiento a la dedicación que ejerció frente a los fogones.

–¿Conoces Spothi y los alrededores? ¿Los campos, el lago?

Ahora es Mu quien habla, se dirige a él y le plantea una pregunta de la que obtendría múltiples respuestas. Aldebarán no conoce Spothi, solo ha circulado de paso con su camión y el único lugar en el que ha puesto sus pies es en la estación de servicio que hay a la entrada del pueblo, en la ruta que comunica Ioánina con Tesalónica. Tampoco ha visitado los lugares a los que el mecánico hace referencia, pero no se avergüenza al confesarlo.

–No, siempre conduje de paso. Lo único que he visto cada vez que he pasado fue vuestra gasolinera.

Aldebarán diría que ninguno de los tres adultos se sorprende. Quizás Kiki muestra un atisbo de asombro en su mirada, como niño que es, hambriento por descubrir el mundo, y se sorprende porque el “gigante” no se ha sentado nunca sobre la hierba fresca de los prados que rodean las aguas.

–¡¿No has visto el lago?! –El niño responde al impulso que lo lleva a propinar un leve golpe con los puños a ambos lados del plato y a levantar el trasero de la silla–. ¡Yo te llevaré a verlo! –Enseguida es apercibido por su abuelo, que se vale de la mirada para recriminar el descortés comportamiento en la mesa.

–Eh... –El transportista no sabe qué decir y aguarda prudente a la reacción que Kiki ya ha desencadenado en el resto de comensales.

–Dijiste que hoy no tenías previsto parar aquí –interviene Mu–, y que fue tu camión quien decidió hacerlo a causa de la avería. –Desvía la mirada hacia el trozo de verdura que acaba de pinchar con el tenedor–. Pero quizás podríamos ir algún día que vuelvas a pasar por aquí con más tiempo.

No puede creer lo que ha oído. Aldebarán casi se atraganta al pasar la comida por el esófago mientras su cerebro procesa las palabras que Mu acaba de pronunciar.

–Yo... no sé qué decir.

–Vamos, acepta, por favor. –Dohko se procura un turno de palabra en la conversación y facilita la reordenación de las ideas que se agolpan en la cabeza de Aldebarán–. Has parado varias veces en esta gasolinera. Tal vez creas que pasabas desapercibido, pero con el tiempo, también hemos ido encariñándonos contigo. Te hemos echado de menos, ¿sabes? Muchos días estuvimos pendientes de si veíamos pasar a tu camión por la carretera y nos preguntábamos cuándo te detendrías a repostar.

–He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mañanas en las que apostamos que ese día pararías para rellenar el depósito–. Apunta Shion.

Aldebarán no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y enmascarar las lágrimas que amenazan con asomar por los laterales de sus ojos. Nunca antes se ha sentido tan querido y le sorprende que el afecto que siente correspondido provenga de personas a las que hasta hace meses consideraba meros desconocidos. Aceptaría de buen grado, les diría “vayamos al lago esta misma tarde”, no le importaría en absoluto retomar horas más tarde su actividad profesional y presentarse con retraso en su empresa si con ello se garantizase pasar una agradable tarde en compañía de Mu, Kiki, Shion y Dohko, pero no quiere caer en el error de sacar conclusiones precipitadas ni de hacerse ilusiones. Pero en ese momento, Aldebarán toma consciencia de que la distancia que durante años ha ido recorriendo con su camión, es proporcional a la que a día de hoy lo separa de su propia familia y que, quizás, gente a la que consideraba lejana o imposible de llegar a conocer, es la que más cerca de él se encuentra.

 


	5. Ruta V: Autostop

**5\. Ruta V: Autostop.**

 

« Te lo advierto, si la entrega se retrasa perderás el empleo. »

El camión circula ya por la carretera E92 en dirección al punto que enlaza con la E90. Aldebarán lamenta haberse visto obligado a erradicar de su mente la idea que casi lo impulsa a tomar la tarde libre para visitar los alrededores del pueblo en agradable compañía porque la imagen de su jefe apareció ante sí para lanzar la cruda amenaza.

Lamenta que la imprevista avería de su camión le haya robado el tiempo que podría haber invertido en disfrutar de un agradable rato junto al lago, pero por otro lado, es consciente de que tal vez, si el percance no hubiera ocurrido, ese día no habría parado en Spothi y ciertos momentos no existirían ahora en su memoria: Mu no habría reparado su camión, ni habría recibido invitación para la comer con aquella familia en la estación de servicio y, por ende, tampoco le habrían ofrecido la posibilidad de visitar los campos que rodean al lago.

::

_La despedida se produce en un ambiente enrarecido. Dohko, Shion y Kiki aún tienen la esperanza de que, en el último suspiro, el camionero acepte la propuesta de ir a merendar al campo e insisten una vez más._

_–La mercancía... –Aldebarán no tiene más remedio que presentar la excusa pertinente–. He de entregar a tiempo el cargamento que llevo en el remolque o seré sancionado._

_Mu comprende mejor que el resto el motivo que le impide aceptar la propuesta, por lo que interrumpe las insistencias de los otros y actúa en favor de Aldebarán._

_–_ _Ha de marcharse_ _–dice en tono solemne pero sin perder la sonrisa–. Pero estoy seguro de que cuando vuelva a pasar por aquí lo hará con disposición a acompañarnos._

_Mu sonríe e inclina la cabeza en señal de disculpa para demostrarle al camionero que declinar la oferta no se traduce en una falta de respeto hacia la familia. Los motivos expuestos por el fornido conductor le parecen lo suficientemente válidos como para comprender que pasar una tarde en el campo no es compatible con jugarse el puesto de trabajo._

_–Nos veremos en otra ocasión. –Aldebarán aprovecha que han terminado de comer el postre para ofrecer una vez más sus disculpas antes de argumentar que debe marcharse ya o perderá la temporalidad que marca el tacógrafo y estipula la hoja de ruta._

_–¡La próxima vez que vengas te enseñaré las cabras, ovejas y vacas que tenemos en el cobertizo! –Grita Kiki, emocionado ante la idea._

_–Cuenta con ello, pequeño. –Aldebarán revuelve los cabellos del niño, pero aparta la mano de inmediato al tomar consciencia de que quizás se ha tomado demasiadas confianzas con un desconocido. Sin embargo, al mirar a los demás, ve que éstos no han interpretado el cariñoso gesto como algo negativo, sino que, por el contrario, sonríen y participan de la alegría que celebra el chiquillo._

_–Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. –Desea Dohko._

_–Aquí siempre habrá lugar para ti, Aldebarán._

_El brasileño sonríe. Pocas veces ha oído palabras tan bonitas y sinceras dirigidas a él porque no está acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto. Por ese motivo, situaciones como la que está viviendo en el día de hoy le pillan por sorpresa._

_–Volveré. –Sonríe antes de iniciar el paso hacia la puerta de salida. Siente que si se queda un minuto más en esa pequeña cafetería no querrá marcharse jamás._

_::_

_Como buen anfitrión que es, Mu lo acompaña mientras los demás despejan la mesa de platos y cubiertos. Caminan uno al lado del otro por el exterior hacia el lugar en que se encuentra estacionado el colosal vehículo de transporte que alejará a Aldebarán de Spothi una vez más._

_–Ser camionero es más complicado de lo que parece –comenta Mu, llevándose los brazos a la espalda y entrelazando los dedos de las manos–. ¿No te cansa hacer tantos kilómetros tú solo... sin compañía?_

_–A veces sí, a veces no. –Sonríe, y halla en el otro el gesto que por naturaleza le corresponde._

_–No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que tu hoja de ruta marque que debas pasar por aquí pero, si tienes tiempo y ganas, me encantaría de veras que visitases con nosotros el lago._

_–Me habría encantado saltarme el código profesional y quedarme aquí toda la tarde, pero..._

_Pero necesita cobrar el sueldo a final de mes para aportar dinero a su hogar._

_–Gracias por todo, Mu. Haré todo lo posible por regresar._

_Mu ve subir al otro al vehículo que reparó horas antes y estudia cada uno de sus movimientos mientras éste se acomoda en el asiento del conductor. Parece un tipo ágil a pesar de su tamaño. En ese momento, desde el otro lado de la puerta que Aldebarán acaba de cerrar solo asoma la parte superior de su torso y la cabeza. Mu se pregunta cómo debe ser la vida de un transportista profesional y por un instante se imagina al volante del vehículo, recorriendo carreteras que aún no ha transitado y observando de reojo paisajes que jamás ha visto._

_–Que tengas buen viaje, Aldebarán –desea el mecánico desde un nivel inferior al que en ese momento ya ocupa el otro._

_El camionero asoma el brazo por la ventanilla y saluda en señal de despedida. Atrás queda la estación de servicio y el recuerdo de haber compartido otra agradable conversación con el muchacho de cabello color lavanda. Adelante queda la carretera, aunque la firme promesa de regresar queda suspendida en la incertidumbre._

::

Mientras el camión devora kilómetros, Aldebarán piensa, y a veces le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Las horas que sus manos pasan agarradas al volante son las mismas que su mente emplea en recrearse en todo tipo de ideas y pensamientos. Algunas veces, estas giran alrededor de situaciones pesimistas, pero por lo general, el camionero procura mantener su cerebro pendiente de los pequeños detalles que convierten a la vida en algo maravilloso.

En esta ocasión, la carretera secundaria le presenta otra dura decisión a la que enfrentarse.

Un autoestopista asoma desde el arcén y agita los brazos para llamar su atención. Se trata de un muchacho joven que, si bien parece superar la veintena, al mismo tiempo se diría que acaba de dejar la etapa adolescente atrás. Lleva el cabello largo, de un tono violeta oscuro, ondulado, casi rizado. Aldebarán sonríe porque el chico le recuerda a los componentes de las bandas de rock y heavy metal de los años ochenta.  « Podría tocar en Europe o en Bon Jovi » , se dice Aldebarán para sí. Recuerda a esas bandas con cariño, aunque hace tiempo que no escucha sus discos, porque últimamente le atraen más las consideradas “músicas del mundo” y las del país del que su familia emigró: Brasil, como las  _bossanova_ que en ese tramo de ruta suenan por los altavoces.

Nunca ha dado la bienvenida a un autoestopista en su camión. Sencillamente porque jamás se ha cruzado con uno. Hoy día las personas que buscan llegar a destino confiando en la voluntad de ser transportadas de forma gratuita son una especie en extinción, así como también lo son los conductores que acceden a confiar en extraños e invitarlos a ocupar uno de los asientos de sus vehículos.

Aldebarán no es único en su especie, pero sí forma parte de un reducido grupo de camioneros que antepone la humanidad por encima del negocio. Hasta ahora no le ha ido mal, pero teme que recoger a un muchacho desconocido en mitad de la nada se le venga en contra. ¿Y si resulta ser un ladrón? ¿Y si ese chico saca una navaja durante el trayecto y le saquea la billetera?  « No llevo demasiado dinero encima, y en cuestión de fuerza diría que le saco ventaja » , se aventura a pensar. Pero aún así, la desconfianza se instaura en él y aumenta a medida que disminuyen los metros que lo separan del joven que vio venir el camión a lo lejos y ahora, más que nunca, insiste en captar la atención del conductor.

::

–¡Hey! ¡Hey! –Exclama el chico de cabello violáceo–. ¡Por favor, pare, pare!

Aldebarán presiona el pedal de freno, reduce la marcha, y en consecuencia la velocidad. No sabe aún por qué, puesto que el autoestopista no ha invadido la calzada y nada le obliga a detenerse, pero se niega a sucumbir ante el miedo y, por primera vez, decide arriesgar. Ve correr al chico hacia el camión con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Gracias tío! –El chico salta varias veces en un vano intento por dejarse ver a través de la ventanilla derecha, pero no es suficiente. La cabina del camión se encuentra a tal altura que Aldebarán solo acierta a oír su voz procedente del exterior.

–Espera un momento. –Abandona el asiento de conductor para ocupar el de copiloto. Se asoma a través de la ventanilla y lanza la pregunta–. ¿Adónde necesitas ir?

–¡Solo hasta Metsovo!

El leve y disimulado movimiento que se origina en las ramas de los arbustos que hay en el margen de la carretera pone a Aldebarán sobre aviso: el muchacho no está solo. En ese instante, y pese a la buena voluntad que lo rige, no puede evitar recriminarse por haber confiado en el azar.

–Mi amigo se ha torcido el tobillo. –Anuncia el joven–. Hacíamos senderismo en la zona, se ha tropezado y ha caído por un barranco. No se ha hecho mucho, pero no puede andar bien.

Aldebarán examina el torpe caminar del aludido y llega a la conclusión de que, o se le da muy bien fingir, o realmente se ha jodido la pierna. Mientras tanto, el de aspecto rockero muestra un par de billetes de cincuenta euros que constituyen el pago que ofrece por llegar a destino.

«Creía que los autoestopistas buscaban viajar gratis... »

–Tenemos hotel reservado en Metsovo, y allí hay un centro de salud al que podremos ir. ¿Nos harías el favor de...

–Subid. –Abre la puerta, regresa a su asiento y observa expectante cómo el chico de cabello violeta ayuda al otro a escalar hasta la cabina.

–Gracias, señor...

–Aldebarán, me llamo Aldebarán.

–Yo soy Camus. –El herido se presenta de forma cordial, acompañando a su nombre de una mueca tras la que intenta enmascarar el dolor–. Él es Milo.

Aldebarán piensa que la joven pareja parece honrada y que, del mismo modo que él temió ser atracado, ellos también podrían creer que perderían cien euros y sus vidas en esa cuneta. Son solo 35 los kilómetros que separan Spothi de Metsovo, y los tres desean recorrer la distancia en paz.

::

El trayecto resulta ser la mar de agradable. Camus y Milo son buena gente y además ofrecen conversación amena y variada, de modo que Aldebarán se alegra por haber tenido la suerte de que su primera experiencia como solidario transportista de polizones se haya declarado del todo satisfactoria.

Con juvenil desparpajo, el chico con pinta de rockero confirma las sospechas del camionero. Toca el bajo en una banda de heavy metal y afirma ser “uno de esos bajistas locos que no se queda quieto en el mismo sitio del escenario. Yo me muevo mucho, salto y doy mucha caña.” Aldebarán ríe mientras conduce y, de vez en cuando, descuida por un par de segundos la atención para mirar de reojo a los otros dos, pero enseguida vuelve a fijar la vista en la carretera.

A pesar de que el tobillo de Camus no se veía hinchado, el camionero sabe que siente dolor, pero él poco puede hacer para mitigarlo. En esos casos es mejor no tocar la zona afectada y dejar que sea un médico quien manipule la extremidad. Milo insiste en que se trata de una simple torcedura, pero Camus argumenta que quizás se haya producido una leve luxación. Por su parte, el tercero prefiere no intervenir ni en el tobillo ni en la discusión, y procura cambiar de tema para diluir la tensión que se ha generado entre la pareja de autoestopistas.

–¿De dónde venís? ¿Sois turistas en Grecia? –Aldebarán plantea la pregunta porque ha oído al chico de cabello color aguamarina hablar griego con acento extranjero. Por su parte, Milo parece dominar el idioma, pero decide salir de dudas mediante la interrogación porque las apariencias engañan.

–Yo soy griego, de la Isla de Milos, para ser exacto. –Tuerce los labios y deja que una expresión de disgusto se apodere de su rostro–. Por eso me llamo Milo.

–Yo soy francés...

–¡Pero vivimos en Atenas! –Milo interrumpe al otro y se gana una mirada gélida y reprobatoria como recompensa. Al parecer, a Camus no le agrada que corten sus intervenciones.

–¿Y qué hacéis por aquí aparte de senderismo?

El avispado bajista heavymetalero suelta una risa traviesa que al no llegar acompañada de respuesta, deja a Aldebarán con la duda y la miel en los labios.

Sin embargo, el fornido conductor ata cabos enseguida. Dos chicos jóvenes con aspecto moderno. Vienen de la capital. Senderismo. Hotel. Bien, Camus y Milo tienen toda la pinta de estar disfrutando de una escapada que a juzgar por la fecha que indica el calendario, los sitúa, con alta probabilidad, como universitarios que buscan disfrutar de un período de vacaciones o de la inminente llegada del fin de semana.

::

El Centro de Salud de Metsovo se presenta ante sus ojos a última hora de la tarde. Aldebarán detiene el camión sin apagar el motor justo delante de la puerta, los muchachos no emplean demasiado tiempo en bajar. Se apoyan el uno en el otro y se despiden de él anunciando que, en cuanto el tobillo de Camus sea debidamente atendido, se dirigirán a su destino de descanso.

El hotel de carretera no está lejos de allí. El rótulo que anuncia que aún quedan habitaciones libres se vislumbra a pocos metros, más cerca de lo que pensaba. Aldebarán mira el reloj que anuncia la hora entorno a su muñeca y valora la idea de cenar en el restaurante cuyos ventanales distingue en la planta baja del edificio. Su estómago reclama ser saciado por tercera vez en el día y, ante tal necesidad, no se resiste y accede con gusto a consentir la demanda.

Antes de emprender la siguiente acción, valora la posibilidad de dejar el camión aparcado frente al dispensario* y caminar hacia el hotel, pero su deber como conductor profesional dicta que utilice el aparcamiento destinado a vehículos longos.

–Disculpe, caballero.

Justo en el momento en que Aldebarán se dispone a accionar la palanca de cambios para poner primera marcha y mover el camión, una voz le sugiere que cumpla la normativa de circulación.

–Tenga la amabilidad de enseñarnos la documentación y el tacógrafo de su vehículo...

 

*centro de salud, ambulatorio.

 


	6. Ruta VI: Control rutinario

**6\. Ruta VI: Control rutinario.**

 

–Disculpe, caballero.

–Tenga la amabilidad de mostrar la documentación y el tacógrafo de su vehículo...

Aldebarán acierta a identificar que las voces pertenecen a dos guardias de tráfico debidamente uniformados que se han acercado al camión mientras despedía a los senderistas. El  camionero asiente con la cabeza, apaga el motor y abre el cajón del salpicadero* para extraer los documentos requeridos. El agente de cabello castaño oscuro los examina con un rigor abrumador. Con calma y profesionalidad, comprueba los datos del vehículo y del  conductor . Todo parece estar en orden, pero debe tomarse el tiempo necesario en escrutar cada tramo de información y no pasar nada por alto. Las apariencias engañan, y cualquier vehículo es candidato a incurrir en el incumplimiento de la normativa.

–Shura. –Llama al otro, que se acerca aún más a él con intención de atisbar el contenido de los documentos–. Mira con atención. –Señala con el dedo en dos lugares precisos–. En este apartado debe figurar el número de matrícula de la cabina y aquí el del remolque. Verifica que ambos coincidan.

–¡Sí, señor Aioros!

El que lleva la voz cantante ve como el otro se apresura a cumplir la orden y camina con paso firme y con la espalda estirada como una vara, hasta que desparece al doblar la esquina trasera del remolque.

–Está de prácticas. –El llamado Aioros sonríe y se muestra ahora más relajado–. Hace una semana se graduó y obtuvo la placa. Aún debo enseñarle muchas cosas. Es un buen muchacho y un mejor amigo.

Aldebarán corresponde a la sonrisa y nota cómo sus músculos se destensan. El guardia de tráfico se sincera con él aún sin tener que hacerlo. Es como si se viera en la necesidad de exteriorizar ante cualquiera lo orgulloso que está de su amigo, además de dejar constancia de la alta estima que le tiene. El agente Aioros parece ser uno de esos hombres que impone respeto y autoridad porque lleva uniforme, pero en el fondo se trata de una persona comprensiva sin ningún ánimo de abusar del rango que lo precede.

–¿Es tan amable de mostrarme su documento de identidad?

Dicho y hecho. El brasileño saca la billetera del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y extrae la pequeña tarjeta que el policía requiere inspeccionar.

–Alde... –Acierta a leer con dificultad.

–Aldebarán, me llamo Aldebarán.

–Curioso nombre... –Aioros sonríe de nuevo–. Es bonito y, aunque no es demasiado popular, es fácil de recordar.

Al poco tiempo, Shura regresa e interrumpe la circunstancial conversación, confirmando lo que el otro ya intuía. Aldebarán sabe que todo está en regla, pero no puede evitar pensar que quizás, los agentes hallen alguna irregularidad en el camión que ni él ni su jefe han contemplado, y que también fue pasado por alto al realizar la inspección técnica del vehículo.

–El tacógrafo, por favor. –Solicita el guardia de tráfico, que a esas alturas ya se ha delatado como más experimentado que su joven compañero.

En cuanto recibe el aparato, Aioros corrobora que todo está en orden y procede a verificar que todo en la parte delantera del camión esté correcto. Antes de concluir la inspección, los guardias realizan unas últimas comprobaciones, escriben unas notas y despachan el control rutinario tendiendo los documentos revisados de regreso a su dueño.

–Según el registro, debería usted descansar esta noche antes de volver a ponerse en marcha, caballero. –Sugiere Aioros–. Por lo demás, todo está en orden.

–Proceda con cautela en su conducción. –Apunta el otro, al tiempo que se pone firme y presenta un saludo formal.

Los dos agentes se alejan hacia el coche patrulla y, aunque la distancia que los separa del  camionero cada vez es mayor, Aldebarán acierta a oír que el mayor susurra al otro que su intervención ha estado bien, pero que aún debe seguir practicando.  «Recuerda , Shura: lealtad, honor y disciplina. »

En cuanto ve que suben a su vehículo, escruta los papeles y, para su disgusto, comprueba que es cierto: debe descansar al menos siete horas antes de volver a conducir.

« Maldición » , masculla para sus adentros.  « Podría haber pasado la tarde en Spothi, e incluso haber dormido allí. »

En Spothi no hay hoteles, y la estación de servicio no ofrece habitaciones para que los viajeros pasen la noche. Sin embargo, eso no es problema para Aldebarán, puesto que en la parte trasera de la cabina de su camión, justo detrás de los asientos, existe un habitáculo que alberga un catre que permite al  conductor descansar en caso necesario.

La idea de tener que pasar la noche en ese hotel de carretera no es del todo alentadora pero, dadas las circunstancias, no tiene más opción que cumplir la normativa y las leyes de tráfico.

Por suerte, el gasto de reserva de la habitación y el importe de la cena correrán a cargo de la empresa, de modo que no desaprovecha la ocasión para descansar en un lugar mejor acondicionado.

::

BRRGRBGBRR...

El estruendoso clamor de un motor averiado resuena en los oídos de Aldebarán. En respuesta a su instinto profesional, gira la cabeza hacia el lugar del que procede el sonido. Se trata del coche patrulla que en ese momento desprende una humareda que se alza hacia el cielo del anochecer. Los dos agentes se apresuran a evacuar el vehículo y se sitúan al frente del mismo, observándolo desde cierta distancia e intercambian impresiones que, esta vez, Aldebarán no acierta a oír. Desde dónde está los nota nerviosos a pesar de que procuran mantener la calma y la compostura, de modo que se apresura a guardar los papeles de vuelta a la guantera* del camión, cierra la puerta con llave y trota hacia ellos.

–Señores... si puedo servir de ayuda...

–¡Oh, sí Antarcharán! –Aioros, que en ese momento está abriendo el capó del motor, se alegra de ver al  camionero acudir en rescate de él y su compañero–. El motor... creo que...

–Sonó horrible. –Añade Shura.

–Creo que... –Aldebarán mueve el brazo de un lado a otro para disipar el humo y se asoma sobre el punto de origen del desastre. Se toma unos minutos para averiguar qué se ha estropeado, al tiempo que procura cerciorase de que otras partes mantienen su correcto funcionamiento–. Creo que se ha rasgado la correa de distribución. –Concluye, muy a su pesar.

–Esto no tiene buena pinta. –Susurra Aioros.

–La única solución es llamar a una grúa o llevarlo mañana al taller más cercano. –Apunta el  transportista .

Los guardias de tráfico consultan la hora en el reloj con resignación y estiman oportuno seguir los consejos recibidos para solventar cuando antes el percance.

–Gracias, Antarcharán.

–Aldebarán, me llamo Aldebarán. –Sonríe, porque encuentra divertido que el agente haya errado al decir su nombre dos veces, cuando no hace ni diez minutos afirmó que “Aldebarán” es un nombre bonito, poco popular, pero fácil de recordar.

–Lamento no poder ayudaros en nada más. –Se disculpa inclinando un poco la cabeza.

–Llamaremos al seguro y a la grúa. –Aioros mira a Shura y le indica con un gesto que realice la llamada. El otro interpreta que esta clase de percances que pueden llegar a sufrir en carretera y durante sus períodos de servicio, también forman parte del aprendizaje y actúa en consecuencia.

::

Los guardias de tráfico han entretenido tanto tiempo a Aldebarán, que ve a Milo y Camus salir del centro de salud después de haber sido atendidos. El francés lleva el pie vendado hasta más arriba del tobillo y se apoya en el griego. Camina aún con dificultad. En efecto y como el herido sospechaba, la torcedura resulta ser un esguince.

–Lamento tener que marcharme, pero esos chicos de ahí...

Aioros y Shura disculpan al  camionero con sendas inclinaciones de cabeza acompañadas por un par de agradecimientos sonrientes que Aldebarán recibe de buen grado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acerca a los jóvenes para prestar ayuda, puesto que el precario estado que presenta Camus no permitirá que lleguen hasta el hotel en buenas condiciones por su propio pie.

–Hey, chicos. ¡Dejad que os ayude, por favor!

Sin oponerse, pero no por ello de mala gana, Camus acepta ser cargado en brazos hasta el interior del hotel. Llevarlo en volandas no habría sido buena idea, puesto que la diferencia de altura entre el  conductor y el bajista heavymetalero habría dificultado aún más el trayecto, por más corto que este sea.

::

Una vez en recepción, Aldebarán se percata de que las dos personas que en ese momento se encuentran frente al mostrador le resultan familiares. Se trata de los gemelos a los que ayudó a orientarse sobre el mapa esa misma mañana en la gasolinera. Al parecer, ellos también pasarán la noche en el hotel. Sin saber por qué, recuerda con especial cariño los consejos que compartió con el par de hombres idénticos y ríe al darse cuenta de que ambos discuten también en ese momento.

Por su parte, Milo se adelanta y, en cuanto los hermanos se retiran a un lado para continuar riñendo, media con el empleado para recibir la llave de la habitación que reservó. Mientras tanto, unos pasos más atrás, Camus pide tocar el suelo de nuevo, a lo que Aldebarán accede a pesar de considerar que apoyar el tobillo es contraproducente. Aún así, intuye y comprende que el francés se avergüenza a causa de la situación y no acaba de sentirse cómodo yendo en brazos de otro hombre.

–¡Ya tenemos habitación! –Milo regresa al trote y se detiene justo delante de Camus mostrando el llavero–. Está en la primera planta. El ascensor está allí.

Señala a una puerta automática que oculta el montacargas al que en breve accederán. Aldebarán se ofrece de nuevo como portador del herido, pero esta vez el orgullo del francés presenta mayor resistencia y se niega en rotundo a ser aupado de nuevo en brazos.

–Agradezco de veras tu ayuda, Aldebarán, pero ya hemos abusado demasiado de tu confianza. A partir de aquí nos las apañaremos nosotros solos. Como debe ser.

Camus esboza una sonrisa que sigue enmascarando el dolor que siente en el tobillo, a pesar de que el tratamiento médico que ha recibido lucha por mitigar las molestias.

–Si vas a quedarte quizás nos veamos más tarde. –Apunta Milo, justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren.

::

–Buenas noches, muchachos. –El camionero ve una descortesía no saludar a los gemelos, de modo que se aproxima a ellos y decide a hacer notar su presencia sin más ánimo que el de resultar cordial.

–¡Aldebarán! ¡Soy Kanon!–Al ver al  camionero asomarse de nuevo entre su cabeza y la de su gemelo, aquel que se apresura a identificarse como el gemelo menor, empuja a su igual y lo desplaza hacia un lado.

–De hecho, gracias a ti... –El gemelo mayor, cuyo nombre el  transportista recuerda que es “Saga”, recupera el espacio perdido y permite que su codo impacte contra las costillas de su hermano–. Gracias a ti ahora vamos en dirección correcta hacia Tesalónica.

–Me alegra oír eso, chicos.

Aldebarán no es un hombre vanidoso ni suele jactarse por ayudar a la gente, pero como ser humano que es, tampoco puede evitar sentir cierto orgullo al ver su esfuerzo recompensado. Haber ayudado a esos dos chicos idénticos a retomar la ruta correcta para llegar a destino alegra profundamente al  camionero , que no deja de sonreír desde el momento en que los vio frente al mostrador e identificó de quienes se trataba.

En ocasiones, Aldebarán piensa en que las relaciones sociales comparten la virtud y la desgracia de fluctuar, diluirse y afianzarse sin responder a lógica alguna. No conoce de nada a Saga, Kanon, Camus ni a Milo, pero siente que los hilos de sus vidas se han cruzado, aunque sea de manera efímera y a pesar de que no se vuelvan a encontrar jamás.

–¿Pasarás la noche aquí? –Pregunta Kanon–. Nosotros sí. Continuaremos el viaje mañana por la mañana. Estamos cansados de conducir más horas de las que en realidad habría durado el viaje si Saga... –Mira de reojo a su hermano y le dedica una expresión de reproche–. Si Saga no se hubiera extraviado mientras tenía el volante entre sus manazas.

–¡Ah, deja ya de torturarme, Kanon! Si no fuera por mí ahora no tendrías oportunidad de pasar la noche aquí ni de cenar esas delicias que anuncia el menú del restaurante.

Aldebarán echa un vistazo al cartel que detalla los platos ofrecidos para los huéspedes que decidan quedarse a cenar. Considera que Saga tiene razón, y que la comida que esta noche servirán en el hotel tiene pinta de saciar no solo el hambre de su estómago, sino también de dar placer a sus papilas gustativas.

–Hey, si te quedas a cenar nos veremos más tarde.

Los gemelos se despiden y se encaminan hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación que acaban de alquilar.

Atrás queda el  camionero , que no tarda en preguntar al empleado de recepción si el cartel que reza “Habitaciones libres” en el exterior sigue haciendo justicia a la realidad. El hombre responde asintiendo con la cabeza y complementa con un “sí” que confirma por partida doble que Aldebarán descansará esta noche en una mullida cama y no en la cabina de su camión.

::

La habitación 104 es acogedora y la cama es enorme, ambas dignas del gran hombre que las ocupará. Al sentarse sobre el colchón, este se le antoja cómodo y las sábanas suaves en nada se parecen a las que cubren la que tiene en su casa.

Aldebarán oye rugir de nuevo a su estómago, y agradece que éste se hubiera mantenido sosegado mientras los agentes de tráfico, y más tarde los senderistas y los gemelos, lo distraían. Ahora es tiempo de darse una ducha rápida para acto seguido bajar a cenar.

::

Pocos minutos después, el  transportista entra en el gran comedor que alberga a algunos comensales que al mismo tiempo son huéspedes del hotel. Entre ellos distingue a Camus, Milo, Saga y Kanon, aunque se encuentran sentados en parejas en mesas distintas, y también a los dos agentes a los que el imprevisto sufrido por el coche patrulla obliga a descansar en Metsovo.

Los guardias de tráfico, que en ese momento ya no están de servicio, parecen hombres distintos. El agente Aioros ríe con sumo desparpajo mientras el otro, Shura, que está sentado enfrente, ha tomado el turno de palabra. El más joven está perdiendo poco a poco la timidez que le provoca la mera admiración que siente hacia el otro. O tal vez sea que el vino que acompaña a su cena esté mediando entre ellos y favorece que sus músculos disminuyan la tensión y que sus lenguas se desaten en conversaciones y carcajadas que acabarán uniéndolos más allá del compañerismo.

Por otro lado, Camus tiene mejor aspecto después de que su tobillo haya recibido atención sanitaria. Milo procura alegrarle la noche y demuestra por qué el francés lo considera su mejor amigo.

En una mesa más retirada, casi tocando a un rincón de la sala, los gemelos comparten un surtido de platos entrantes que complementan los dos segundos que han elegido. Sin lugar a dudas, Saga tenía razón, y el despiste al volante que lo llevó a equivocarse de ruta ha permitido que ahora ambos estén disfrutando de una noche que de otro modo no se hubiera dado.

Desde la puerta, y por un momento, Aldebarán imagina que los siete se reúnen entorno a la misma mesa y celebran la cena juntos. Entonces se sumergen en conversaciones amenas y ríen todos juntos, tal y como sucedió esa misma tarde en la estación de servicio cuando compartió la comida con Dohko, Shion, Kiki... y Mu.

Da un paso adelante, luego otro y otro, mientras mira alrededor e inspecciona el comedor con el objetivo de hallar una mesa libre para ocupar y entonces...

–¡ALDEBARÁN!

 

*Según la R.A.E.: Salpicadero: en los vehículos automóviles, tablero situado delante del asiento del conductor y del copiloto, y en el que se hallan algunos mandos y aparatos indicadores.

* Guantera: caja del salpicadero de los vehículos automóviles para guardar objetos de poco tamaño.

 

 


	7. Ruta VII: Punto de encuentro

**7\. Ruta VII: Punto de encuentro.**

 

–¡ALDEBARÁN!

Todos los hombres se giran a mirar a aquel que acaba de traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Los seis se alegran de verlo y tres de ellos, Kanon, Milo y Aioros, que son quienes están sentados de cara a la puerta, han gritado su nombre. Hacen aspavientos con las manos, cada uno desde la mesa que comparten con sus respectivos acompañantes, para indicarle que puede ocupar una de las sillas que quedan libres. Al comprobar que otras personas han llamado también la atención de Aldebarán, se miran extrañados entre sí.

El camionero no sabe qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Los seis miran alrededor para identificar a los otros que han nombrado a Aldebarán al mismo tiempo. Todos se preguntan de qué conocen al transportista.

El susodicho se adentra en el comedor con paso lento y se dirige hacia la mesa más cercana a la puerta para dispensar los saludos pertinentes antes de avanzar hacia las siguientes.

–Bueno... –se atreve a decir tras detenerse en mitad del restaurante–. Parece que todos tenéis algo en común: un colega camionero. –Bromea, ganándose las correspondientes sonrisas por parte de los muchachos.

“Todo el mundo está a seis grados de algún camionero.” Esa es la teoría que el jefe de Aldebarán defiende a capa y espada. Justifica y maquilla su argumento añadiendo que: “si no es de forma directa, es por vía profesional, o porque el primo de un amigo es quien conoce a un camionero.”

Poco importa. Aldebarán sonríe al ser testigo de cómo Kanon se pone en pie, agita el hombro de su hermano gemelo para que se aparte, y se apresura a mover la mesa (platos incluidos) para juntarla con la contigua. Milo y Aioros imitan la acción mientras Saga, Camus y Shura se mantienen expectantes para acto seguido pasar a colocar los asientos entorno a la nueva ubicación.

Esa noche tres mesas y siete sillas presidirán el centro del salón y Aldebarán contará con una grata compañía que le permitirá no pasar la velada en soledad. El desafío a la costumbre proporcionará al improvisado grupo la creación de un conjunto de experiencias que, por fortuna, todos se llevarán consigo en forma de recuerdos.

::

Muchas son las anécdotas que los comensales intercambian a lo largo de la cena. Para todos resulta sorprendente que el destino sea capaz de establecer conexiones en apariencia improbables para unir vidas tan dispares. Por increíble que parezca, las conversaciones enlazadas, que saltan de uno a otro tema conforme la noche avanza, acaban por desvelar que el mundo es un pañuelo. Resulta que uno de los agentes de tráfico nació en España, en una remota región montañosa a la cual Camus solía ir a veranear en su infancia, dado que sus abuelos eran oriundos de la misma aldea en la que aún viven los padres de Shura. Por su parte, Saga y Kanon afirmaron haber asistido al mismo instituto que Milo, pero dado que son mayores que él, por aquel entonces cursaban estudios superiores y no llegaron a encontrarse. Para concluir la ronda de asociaciones, Aldebarán se pregunta por qué Aioros le resulta tan familiar.

Para cuando el reloj marca la hora límite que garantizará el descanso necesario, las amenas conversaciones surgidas, las anécdotas compartidas y las risas se apagan. Cada pareja de viajeros anuncia que se retirará a sus habitaciones, puesto que al día siguiente la alarma del despertador sonará temprano e insistirá en que retomen las rutas que los conducirán a sus respectivos destinos.

Los agentes de tráfico son los primeros en excusarse. Alegan que, antes de dormir, deberán cumplimentar el parte de avería que sufrió el vehículo patrulla para presentarlo en jefatura y bromean al sugerir que quizás el vino ingerido durante la cena propicie algo más que faltas de ortografía. Entre risas, Aldebarán se despide de Aioros y Shura deseándoles buena suerte antes de verlos marchar.

Lo mismo ocurre con Camus y Milo. Los dos jóvenes se retiran tras presentar las disculpas pertinentes. Al cansancio que acusan le precede un largo día de caminatas por senderos de montaña con las mochilas al hombro y, aunque el tobillo del francés ha mejorado gracias a la intervención médica, le fue prescrito guardar reposo. El par de excursionistas agradece una vez más a Aldebarán que les procurase ayuda para llegar a Metsovo y que no les dejase abandonados en la cuneta.

Por último, cuando los otros cuatro hace un par de minutos que se han ido, Kanon y Saga se ponen en pie y desean un buen trayecto al camionero hacia donde sea que se dirija. Al igual que Milo y Camus, los gemelos le dan las gracias. Si no fuera por él, no habrían logrado orientarse sobre el mapa para llegar a Tesalónica a tiempo de asistir a la boda de su prima al día siguiente.

Sin más dilación, el par de hombres idénticos se despiden y abandonan el comedor en dirección a la habitación que compartirán esa noche.

Atrás queda Aldebarán presidiendo la mesa repleta de platos con restos de comida, pero vacía de almas. Recorre con la mirada, una a una, las sillas que minutos antes ocupaban los seis muchachos que amenizaron la velada.

Los buenos momentos compartidos se diluyen en las lágrimas que un largo bostezo hace brotar en sus ojos. Un mullido y enorme colchón aguarda en habitación número 104.

::

El día siguiente trae consigo una mañana brumosa en inicio, pero Aldebarán está convencido de que, con el transcurrir de las horas, la niebla se despejará para dar paso a un día soleado en el que pasear por los campos que rodean al lago de Ioánina se perfila como la opción más atractiva. Sin embargo, el agradable pensamiento abandona su mente enseguida, pues debe tomar una ducha rápida, vestirse y bajar a recepción para abonar el importe de la pernoctación. Es necesario que retome cuanto antes la ruta de transporte que le permitirá entregar la carga del camión a tiempo. Si quiere evitar encontrar una combinación de ceño fruncido y expresión de desagrado en el rostro de su jefe, debe darse prisa, aún siendo prudente al volante y sin exceder los límites de velocidad.

Los muchachos con los que compartió la cena no merodean por la planta baja del hotel y tampoco los ve desayunando en la cafetería. Es temprano y muy probable que aún sigan durmiendo.

¿Volverá a verlos algún día? Tal vez sí, pero en el fondo se resigna a pensar que seguramente no se presentará otra ocasión.

Avanza con paso decidido hacia el exterior, agarra con ambas manos el cuello de su chaqueta y encoge los hombros al notar el frescor de la mañana.

::

En cuestión de media hora, Aldebarán ya se encuentra conduciendo la enorme fortaleza sobre ruedas por la carretera que lo llevará a destino. Más adelante, las señales que cuelgan de los postes en la autopista anuncian la proximidad de un área de peaje. Es un trámite que considera justo saldar, pero preferiría no verse obligado a detener el camión frente a la barrera y hacer el pertinente pago para proseguir la marcha. La empresa que gestiona el peaje y la correcta conservación de la calzada exige depositar una irrisoria cantidad de dinero como impuesto por transitar los escasos kilómetros que su camión ha recorrido desde que se incorporó a la autopista desde la carretera de Metsovo. Aldebarán aminora la marcha del vehículo mientras repite para sus adentros que hay otras formas de rendir cuentas con la sociedad del bienestar.

Como de costumbre, escoge encarrilar el camión hacia una de las cabinas que aún conserva a un empleado que realizará el cobro manual. En esta ocasión, el joven que lo atiende presenta una apariencia exótica que poco tiene que ver con el canon de hombre griego. Una larga melena azulada cae por su espalda, anudada en una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

–Gracias, señor –dice tras contar las monedas recibidas.

Aldebarán repara en un detalle que muchas personas considerarían insignificante. La pequeña tarjeta que cuelga de la solapa del uniforme revela el nombre del portador:  « Afrodita, como la diosa griega de la belleza y el amor » , piensa.

–La barrera se retirará enseguida. –El hermoso hombre otorga permiso para continuar el viaje.

Aldebarán reanuda la marcha que ha frenado el camión, pero nada ocurre. El parapeto que le impide avanzar permanece en el mismo lugar.

–Ah... lo lamento, señor. Hay algún problema con la barra.

–Dé marcha atrás, por favor –ruega una voz que llega desde metros más allá, y que Aldebarán acierta a oír porque la ventanilla aún sigue bajada–. Circule por el carril número 2. El pago ya fue efectuado. Levantaré aquella barrera.

Mientras Aldebarán ejecuta maniobras con el camión, el segundo empleado, y cuya identificación contiene las siglas D.M., trota hacia el lugar indicado, saca un manojo de llaves del bolsillo y abre la puerta de la cabina anunciada. Desde su interior gestiona la apertura de la barrera a través de la cual procede a transitar Aldebarán.

D.M. se despide cordialmente con la mano, el transportista responde con idéntico gesto y continúa su marcha con extrema precaución.

Este imprevisto vuelve a sumar minutos al retraso que acumula en la entrega de la mercancía. Quizás su jefe lo reciba con advertencias que amenazarán con descontar la parte proporcional de su sueldo. Quién sabe...

::

Tras sortear el tráfico de la ciudad en hora punta, Aldebarán llega por fin al polígono industrial en que se ubica la empresa para la que trabaja. Como era de prever, su jefe se apresura a asomar la cabeza por la ventana al oír la agonía del motor del camión al apagarse.

El conductor lo mira mientras desciende de la cabina y se sorprende. Aioria no está enfadado, sino todo lo contrario: sonríe y lo saluda con efusividad inusual.

–¡Hey, Aldebarán! Por fin has llegado. –Estrecha su mano en gesto amistoso que supera la cordialidad–. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

Ahora ata cabos sueltos. Aldebarán reconoce en su jefe algunas facciones parecidas a las que presentaba uno de los agentes de tráfico. Por eso durante la cena consideró que el más experimentado se le hacía conocido. De modo que el hermano del que tantas veces le habló Aioria, es en realidad Aioros. Aldebarán sonríe. Definitivamente, el mundo es un pañuelo.

–A partir de hoy contaremos con nuevo compañero de trabajo. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté la idea de contratar a alguien para la sección de Logística? Ha llegado hoy. Comenzará a trabajar mañana mismo.

–Oh, vaya...

La noticia no sorprende a Aldebarán. Ya conocía de antemano que el necesario puesto sería cubierto a corto plazo. Aún así, sus ojos se abren de par en par al resolver el enigma. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo luce una melena rubia y un gesto sereno que inmediatamente le trae recuerdos de la estación de servicio de Spothi.

Los dos sonríen al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle: los encuentros que consideraron circunstanciales en el pasado acabaron por unir sus caminos hasta el punto de convertirlos en compañeros de trabajo. Para mayor alegría, ambos recuerdan sus respectivos nombres.

–Es un placer volver a verte... Shaka.

–El gusto es mío, Aldebarán.

 

 


	8. Ruta VIII: Entrega de mercancía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Ruta VIII: Entrega de mercancía.**

–¡Vaya! ¿Os conocéis? –Aioria, asombrado, mira primero a Shaka y justo después al camionero.

–Digamos que... –El rubio toma el turno de palabra–. Nos hemos visto y conversado más de una vez en la estación de servicio de Spothi.

–Reposté ahí varias veces durante las rutas. –Aldebarán complementa la explicación–. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos en la cafetería.

–Solía frecuentarla. –Shaka desvía la mirada hacia Aioria, que anticipa la aclaración que hará acto seguido, pues ya conoce la historia–.Ya sabes, por Mu.

Aldebarán gira la cabeza hacia el rubio como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte. Oír el nombre del mecánico provoca su reacción instantánea. «¿Acaso Shaka y Mu...?» Entonces frunce el ceño en un intento de rememorar el encuentro en la gasolinera. Aquel día notó a Shaka distinto en comparación a otras ocasiones. Recuerda que le habló de cambios, de una etapa que finalizaba en su vida, de irse lejos del lugar y también de una persona.

_–_ _Hoy es mi último día aquí._ _–Anuncia Shaka–._ _Me marcho de la aldea._

_–Ah... lo... lo lamento._

_–No lo hagas. Una etapa acaba en mi vida, y desde hace unos días tengo todo el mundo y toda la vida por delante. –Señala un coche a través de la ventana–. Ese de ahí me llevará adónde sea. He venido a hacerle una puesta a punto, porque no sé a dónde, pero va a llevarme lejos..._

_–¿Lejos de aquí? –Aldebarán siente curiosidad por saber qué hizo cambiar a aquel joven de opinión. Tres meses atrás parecía convencido de haber encontrado en aquella aldea un sitio para establecerse de por vida._

_–No solo del lugar, también de una persona._

«Lejos de Spothi y de Ioánina», concluye Aldebarán. «¿Lejos de Mu?»

–Veo que en poco tiempo hicisteis buenas migas. –Aioria interrumpe los pensamientos del transportista, se cruza de brazos en gesto afable y sonríe–. Auguro que os llevaréis bien.

El jefe guiña un ojo, posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de sus empleados y se aleja en dirección al camión. Es momento de revisar que la carga haya llegado en perfecto estado.

–No... no esperaba encontrarte aquí. –Aprovechando la privacidad que otorga la ausencia de Aioria, Aldebarán retoma la conversación con Shaka. Ansía preguntarle acerca de su relación con Mu, pero no se atreve. Dado que no reúne la confianza suficiente, opta por tomar una vía paralela que, quizás con suerte, lo lleve al mismo punto de destino–. Dijiste que no sabías qué te depararía la vida.

–Así es. Desconozco qué futuro me espera. –Shaka esboza una sonrisa que entraña mucho más que un estado de ánimo afable–. Si te preguntas por qué estoy aquí, debo aclarar que Aioria es uno de mis mejores amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace años. –Dedica una mirada fugaz al dueño de la empresa, que en ese momento se halla examinando el contenido del remolque–. Me llamó ayer por la tarde, horas después de que me despidiese de ti. Fue una sorpresa recibir su oferta de empleo en la sección de Logística de esta empresa. Así que... –Sonríe entrecerrando los ojos–. Seremos compañeros. Al menos hasta que consiga ahorrar suficiente dinero para viajar a la India y establecerme en Varanasi con garantías. Lo vi claro mientras conducía. Es allí adónde quiero ir.

Aldebarán llega a una obvia conclusión: el país mencionado es hacia donde Shaka pretende virar el rumbo de su vida. Es ahora cuando comprende el significado que entrañan las palabras que le confió durante la conversación que mantuvieron en la gasolinera. El rubio se ha embarcado en un viaje rumbo a sus orígenes, cuyas etapas aún desconoce. Quizás haga paradas previas antes de llegar a destino, siendo esta la primera. Quién sabe el tiempo que estará trabajando en la empresa. Lo único que Aldebarán sabe es que, mientras tanto, procurará aprender de Shaka más de lo que ya hizo.

::

–La carga ha llegado en perfecto estado. –Aioria baja del remolque de un salto y se aproxima a los otros dos para comunicar la noticia–. No se ha estropeado nada y todo está listo para entregar al cliente mañana por la mañana.

Aldebarán asiente y aguarda en silencio. Mira a su jefe y acto seguido al nuevo responsable de logística. Shaka debe asignarle una nueva ruta, aunque sabe que ésta iniciará al día siguiente con la entrega que Aioria acaba de anunciar.

–Sin embargo... he de decir... –Continúa el jefe, dirigiéndose al camionero–. Antes de que llegases, estuvimos revisando tus partes de ruta e indican que deberías disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

La noticia pilla por sorpresa a Aldebarán. ¿Acaso Aioria se ha golpeado la cabeza mientras él estaba ausente? No. Sin duda esto fue cosa de Shaka, que llegó a la empresa para revolucionar su estructura y poner en tela de juicio las actuales asignaciones de ruta para los conductores con la acertada intención de equilibrar el calendario laboral.

–Desde mañana mismo disfrutarás de siete días libres, Aldebarán. –Informa Shaka–. Hemos modificado un poco la logística de cada zona de reparto para adaptarla a los nuevos horarios. Cassios se encargará de cubrir tu ruta durante esa semana.

Siete días libres. Suena tentador. A Aldebarán se le ocurre una estupenda manera de pasar las vacaciones. "Spothi" es el nombre cuyo eco resuena repetidas veces dentro de su mente. En ese mismo instante decide dar forma a todos los pensamientos que ha ido recopilando a lo largo del trayecto que acaba de finalizar. La mercancía que le proporciona el sueldo mensual ha sido entregada. Es hora de repartir otra clase de bienes.

::

Si lo piensa con detenimiento, llegar a casa pocas veces resulta agradable. El mundo exterior está lleno de retos y obstáculos que sortear, pero darse de bruces contra la realidad del pequeño espacio doméstico resulta más difícil que hacer frente a averías, horarios y otros inconvenientes que, en el fondo, se trata de minucias que se olvidan enseguida. Aldebarán abre la puerta de la vivienda y encuentra las luces apagadas. La única claridad que baña el salón es la luz natural que se cuela a través de la ventana.

Allí está. Su hermano está sentado y no se gira a saludar. Permanece inalterable, como si no le importase quién acaba de llegar a casa.

Aldebarán oye ruido en la cocina. Es ella. Se trata de su madre, que sale a recibirlo con una sonrisa que cualquier persona ajena a la familia se apresuraría a calificar de forzada. A veces no entiende cómo Saori es capaz de lucir un rostro cálido y sereno a pesar de todo lo que ha de aguantar. La mujer le pregunta qué tal se encuentra, cómo han ido los días que ha pasado en ruta, y si esta vez todo ha ido bien. Aldebarán omite los detalles negativos. Considera irrelevante contarle que el camión sufrió una avería, porque "son cosas que pasan." Lo que sí le agrada relatar es lo apreciado que se sintió mientras compartía momentos efímeros con todas las personas que fue encontrando en el camino hasta llegar a casa.

Aldebarán vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana. El joven continúa sentado en la silla de ruedas, mudo y ajeno a la conversación que los otros dos mantienen. Su cabeza se ha inclinado y cuelga hacia un lado oscilando en un vano gesto instintivo por recuperar la verticalidad. Saori recibe una señal del camionero; le indica que en esta ocasión será él quien se encargue de atender a Seiya. Con sumo cuidado, Aldebarán toma el rostro de su hermano menor y lo coloca en posición adecuada. Le retira el flequillo de la frente y acomoda un poco el resto de cabello. Lo mira a los ojos, vidriosos y ausentes, que no reaccionan a su presencia. Los años desde el accidente han pasado demasiado deprisa, y su estado evoluciona muy lentamente hacia una hipotética recuperación que no parece llegar nunca.

–Tengo siete días libres. –Anuncia–. ¿Qué os parece la idea de alquilar una autocaravana para visitar el lago de Ioaninna?

Siempre se dirige a ambos, a pesar de que Seiya jamás responde a ninguna pregunta. Saori no sabe qué decir. Se limita a guardar silencio, a asentir con la cabeza y a aguantarse las lágrimas ahogando un sollozo antes de abrazar a su hijo mayor. Aldebarán es un tesoro. Es un gran hombre que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo. En esta ocasión está dispuesto a invertir tiempo, dinero y esfuerzos en lograr que Seiya responda a mínimos estímulos más allá de las cuatro paredes entre las que se consumen sus días.

–Creo que nos irá bien a todos –acierta a decir Saori–. Pero alquilar es caro.

–Pediré un adelanto de sueldo si es necesario.

::

La tarde del día siguiente, Shaka tiene la amabilidad de acompañar a Aldebarán a visitar un concesionario donde alquilan roulottes a buen precio. Como bien anticipó Saori, disfrutar un vehículo de características adaptadas durante siete días no resultará barato. Aún así, Aldebarán confía en que la paga extra que recibirá justo antes del verano compensará los gastos que se dispone a afrontar en ese momento. Todo sea por ver un atisbo de recuperación en Seiya y procurar una tregua al estrés post traumático que sufre su madre y que la mantiene en el limbo de la cordura.

Los tres merecen salir al campo a disfrutar de los agradables días de primavera que el parte meteorológico ha pronosticado: cielos despejados y temperaturas altas que les permitirán pasear por los alrededores del lago con tranquilidad.

–Diría que esta reúne todas las características que buscan –dice el empleado del concesionario, al terminar de revisar el cartel que hay junto a la caravana que ambos tienen delante.

–¿Sería posible verla por dentro? –pregunta Aldebarán.

Tras afirmar con la cabeza, el vendedor extiende el brazo y los invita a acceder al interior. En efecto, el vehículo cumple con los requisitos necesarios para satisfacer las necesidades de una persona dependiente que va en silla de ruedas y también de sus acompañantes. Aldebarán sonríe al ver la abertura en el techo que hay justo sobre la zona de camas, lugar desde el que Seiya podrá contemplar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

–Es perfecta –concluye con determinación.

Una vez realizados los trámites y firmado el contrato de alquiler, Aldebarán abandona el concesionario al volante de la autocaravana. Shaka ocupa el asiento de copiloto y ambos se disponen a comprobar que el funcionamiento sea correcto. El camionero está acostumbrado a manejar vehículos longos, de modo que resulta fácil domesticar a la roulotte en cuestión de minutos. La travesía por las calles del polígono industrial en que se emplaza el concesionario resulta cómoda y el vehículo aprueba con notable alto las maniobras de prueba a las que lo somete Aldebarán. Frenazos bruscos, aceleraciones, cambios de marcha y de sentido inesperados que dejan a Shaka asombrado, con el cabello revuelto y agradeciendo a todos los dioses por llevar el cinturón de seguridad prendido.

Hacia el final de la tarde, Aldebarán estaciona la caravana frente a un edificio de cuatro plantas situado en una de las zonas periféricas de la ciudad. Al parecer Shaka compartirá vivienda con Aioria mientras se adapta a la nueva urbe. Antes de que el rubio abandone el vehículo, Aldebarán siente la imperiosa necesidad de esclarecer cierta duda que le mantiene preocupado desde el día anterior. Tal vez Shaka se moleste y no responda, pero formular la pregunta es el paso esencial para obtener respuesta.

–Me pregunto si tú y Mu... –La incertidumbre se instaura en Aldebarán y siente que su cuerpo mengua en dimensiones para hundirse en el sillón del conductor. Sin embargo, se arma de valor para proseguir–. Me refiero a si rompisteis vuestra relación y por eso te marchaste de Spothi. ¿Es Mu la persona de la que te quieres alejar?

Shaka abre los ojos sorprendido ante la hipótesis planteada. No es la primera vez que alguien se confunde con respecto al vínculo que lo une al mecánico.

–Mu es mi mejor amigo. –Aclara encogiéndose de hombros–. Me apoyó cuando tuve que afrontar la ruptura con mi ex-pareja. Ella y yo vivíamos en Ioánina, y cuando todo comenzó a desmoronarse, él me ayudó a sobrellevar la situación. Me hizo ver que cambiar de aires y reencontrarme conmigo mismo es lo que necesito.

–Ahm... disculpa, yo...

–¿Acaso estás interesado en Mu?

La pregunta ha sido lanzada de forma tan directa que Aldebarán no sabe qué responder. Sacude la cabeza anonadado y se despide, escudándose tras la excusa de que lo necesitan en casa. Shaka comprende la situación familiar y respeta al camionero. No necesita respuesta para intuir qué clase de sentimientos alberga.

::

Al llegar a casa tras aparcar la caravana, Aldebarán ayuda a Saori a realizar diversas tareas del hogar. Ella prepara la cena mientras él recoge la ropa ya seca del tendedero. Entretanto, van intercambiando fragmentos de conversación que versa sobre los planes a realizar durante las vacaciones. Comparten opinión: la mejor opción es salir de viaje al día siguiente para no perder ni un solo día libre. Además, a los dos les seduce la idea de sentarse junto al lago Pamvótida al atardecer para contemplar las estrellas desde tan hermoso paraje.

Finalizada la cena que con sumo gusto comparten, Saori se ocupa de acostar a Seiya en la cama, mientras Aldebarán se dedica a compilar ropa para organizar el equipaje. En poco más de una hora, las tres maletas están listas y al fin puede tomar la relajante ducha que precede al merecido descanso.

Una hora más tarde, tumbado en su cama, y justo antes de apagar la lámpara de noche, Aldebarán mira al techo y sonríe. Le resulta imposible anticipar lo que en verdad sucederá, pero no puede evitar imaginar qué traerá consigo el día de mañana.


	9. Ruta IX: Estación de servicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Ruta IX: Estación de servicio.**

 

El carillón de viento que cuelga sobre la puerta de la cafetería tiene la función de anunciar la entrada de clientes. Sin embargo, el brío con que la pequeña figura irrumpe en el interior del local impide al aparato anticipar su presencia.

–¡Una caravana!

Kiki da saltos de alegría y se muestra excitado por la visión del peculiar vehículo en la estación de servicio. Por lo general allí sólo paran utilitarios y camiones que van de paso o sufren alguna avería en las inmediaciones, pero rara vez atienden a gente que viaja en roulottes. Éstas suelen ir directamente a Ioánina o a la zona de acampada que hay en el valle.

–¡Ha llegado una caravana! –Repite, entusiasmado.

Shion y Dohko se miran sonrientes y celebran la alegría del niño. El primero se halla como de costumbre tras la barra. En cuanto termina de secar la jarra de cerveza que tiene entre manos, abandona el trapo sobre el mostrador para acercarse a su nieto. Revuelve sus cabellos con ternura y observa a través de la ventana para identificar qué tipo de incidente propició la parada. ¿Repostaje, avería, parada circunstancial para estirar las piernas o consultar el mapa de carreteras? Antes de salir afuera con el niño tirando de su brazo, Shion hace una señal a Dohko y le confía la limpieza de la zona de mesas al verlo armado de escoba y recogedor.

::

Kiki sigue brincando y hace aspavientos a medida que se acercan al gran vehículo, cuyo motor ruge por última vez antes de apagarse. Desde la puerta del taller asoma la cabeza de Mu que, motivado por la curiosidad, también se pregunta por qué ha llegado una autocaravana a la gasolinera. Su melena color violeta cae molestando por delante de su hombro, de modo que se apresura a apartarla con la mano que sostiene el destornillador.  « ¿Se habrá averiado? »  En pos de saciar su interés, interrumpe su labor mecánica y, mientras deja las herramientas en su lugar correspondiente, ansía llegar adonde los aún desconocidos viajeros han estacionado el vehículo.

–¡Has vuelto! –La aguda voz de Kiki se oye a lo lejos. Mu se quita a toda prisa los guantes reforzados que utiliza para trabajar y los lanza contra la mesa–. ¡¿Has venido para ver el lago?!

–No te esperábamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. –Ahora es la voz de Dohko la que llega a sus oídos. El chino se sorprende al ver al camionero de regreso tan sólo cuatro días después de haber charlado con él por última vez.

Mu sale del taller tan aprisa que casi tropieza contra la hendidura del suelo en la que encaja el portón. Cuando recupera la estabilidad del paso aún torpe, alza la vista y comprueba que sus sospechas son ciertas: Aldebarán ha retornado tal y como prometió. Contra todo pronóstico, lo ha hecho antes de tiempo. Sonríe mientras trota hacia los demás y, al llegar, se inclina levemente hacia delante para a tomar aire antes de saludar al hombre que asoma medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del conductor.

–Aldebarán. Que alegría me da verte por aquí.

La sonrisa de Mu es hermosa. El chico desprende felicidad por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Aldebarán abre la puerta, se apea de la autocaravana y saluda a quienes le reciben con los brazos abiertos. Se siente dichoso al contemplar la hermosa escena que acontece frente a sus ojos: la familia que forman Shion, Dohko, Kiki y Mu se alegra de volver a verle y lo expresa de manera evidente.

–¡Aún estamos a tiempo de bajar al lago y merendar en la orilla! –Kiki agarra al camionero de la manga del jersey y se cuelga de ella.

–Si tu familia tiene a bien desatender la gasolinera por un tiempo...

–¡Por mí no hay problema! –Exclama Dohko, colgándose del hombro de Shion para convencerlo de cerrar durante la tarde–. ¡Un día es un día!

–¿Podemos ir, abuelo? –Kiki pestañea con ojos de cordero. Por su parte, el adulto pone todo su empeño en resistir el influjo de la tierna mirada y actuar a favor del negocio.

Shion inclina la cabeza a un lado y acto seguido hacia el otro. Se muestra pensativo. Dohko lo mira desde abajo debido a su inferior estatura y comprende: está sopesando qué tan rentable resultaría cerrar la estación de servicio al público durante varias horas. Por esa carretera no suelen pasar demasiados coches en horario de tarde y, en caso de que algún viajero sufra una avería imprevista, tendría dos opciones: llamar al teléfono móvil que reza el cartel de la puerta de la cafetería (y que Mu siempre lleva consigo en el bolsillo), o bien solicitar los servicios de un mecánico que acudiría desde Ioánina con gusto e intención de cobrar el jugoso importe por el desplazamiento. Sea como fuere, las hipotéticas ganancias que llegasen a ingresar en caja esa tarde no compensarían la felicidad que aportará a sus vidas merendar junto a la orilla del lago Pamvótida.

–De acuerdo, iremos. –Shion sonríe, satisfecho al ver cumplidos los deseos de todos.

–¡BIEEEEN! –Para celebrarlo, Kiki se lanza a los brazos de Mu y festeja la decisión del cabeza de familia. En voz baja, pide a su padre que lo alce hasta una altura que le permita ver mejor al transportista–. Gracias, Aldebarán.

–Antes de ponernos en marcha, me gustaría presentaros a mis acompañantes.

Al oír el anuncio de Aldebarán, todos quedan expectantes. Intercambian miradas y se preguntan en silencio de quienes se tratará. La duda se resolverá pronto, en cuanto el camionero vuelva a salir de la parte trasera de la caravana, a la que ha accedido por una puerta lateral.

–Mamá, ¿podríais salir un momento? Me gustaría presentaros a la familia de la que os hablé.

–Enseguida, hijo.

En cuestión de un minuto, el fornido transportista reaparece ante las atónitas miradas de Shion, Dohko, Kiki y Mu. Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un interruptor que hay junto a la puerta, y que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido. Acto seguido, de la parte inferior de la caravana se despliega una plataforma mecánica que sube hasta llegar al nivel de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, desde el interior de la roulotte asoma una bella mujer que empuja una silla de ruedas. Aldebarán la presenta como “Saori”, mientras que al muchacho que está sentado se refiere como “Seiya.”

–Ellos son mi familia. –Explica.

Al ver a los recién llegados, Mu no acierta a entender por qué se siente defraudado, pero por fortuna, un instante después sus ideas se van aclarando. La esposa de Aldebarán es hermosa a pesar de mostrar un rostro que denota demasiado cansancio acumulado. No le extraña que el camionero se haya enamorado de ella. Entonces, y según sus suposiciones, el chico debe ser su hijo, aunque parece un poco mayor para serlo. Por ese motivo considera que tal vez erró al estimar la edad que tendría el camionero, a quien en principio juzgó más joven.

–Tanto gusto. Encantados. Bienvenidos. ¡Hola! –Pronuncian los anfitriones del lugar, uno tras otro.

Kiki se queda pasmado al ver a Seiya y fortalece el abrazo entorno al cuello de Mu. No comprende qué sucede con ese chico que no hace nada, que permanece sentado, inmóvil, y que ni siquiera ha saludado como los demás hicieron.

–¿Qué le pasa? –La temida pregunta sale de la boca del niño.

–Sufrió un accidente. –Explica Saori, que se agencia el turno de palabra.

–Ah...

Mu posa la mano sobre los labios de su hijo e impide que éste continúe hurgando en la herida porque no sabe que ésta cicatrizó hace demasiado tiempo en los resignados corazones de Aldebarán y Saori. La palabra “accidente” ha conmocionado al niño, que ha visto menguar su entusiasmo y pide a su padre que lo deje de nuevo en el suelo. Todos se han quedado mudos al ver a Seiya. No esperaban que un hombre tan risueño y amable como Aldebarán viviese una situación tan triste en casa.

Pese a las reservas, Kiki no puede evitar seguir escrutando al muchacho desde la distancia. Colmado de curiosidad, no puede resistirlo más. Necesita explicaciones concisas para entender por qué Seiya no puede moverse de la silla y salir a correr como él lo hace. Se aproxima sin que Mu pueda detenerlo, con esa mezcla de valentía e inocencia que caracteriza a la infancia. Al llegar junto a Seiya, se toma la libertad de agarrar el par de manos que reposan sobre el regazo y busca establecer conexión entre sus miradas.

–Yo te enseñaré lo bonito que es el lago, Seiya.

–Kiki... –Mu frunce el ceño y reprende lo que considera una falta de respeto. Se muestra avergonzado, y considera que ha sido incapaz de controlar al chiquillo–. Vuelve aquí, haz el favor...

–Déjalo, Mu. –Aldebarán intercede en favor de Kiki con una sonrisa–. Estoy seguro de que a Seiya le hará bien la compañía de tu hijo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Dokho decide romper el incómodo silencio que se ha instaurado en el grupo. Dadas las circunstancias, rompe una lanza en favor de virar el tema de conversación hacia el que precedió a las presentaciones. Se suponía que iban a disfrutar de un día en el campo, no a ahogarse en un mar de lamentos.

–Id bajando al valle, Shion y yo prepararemos algo de comer y lo llevaremos enseguida. –Concluye con una amplia sonrisa que, afortunadamente, contagia a los demás.

–¡No os preocupéis por eso! ¡La despensa está llena y la caravana va equipada con cocina! –Informa Aldebarán–. ¡Vayamos todos juntos!

::

Dicho y hecho. Las dos familias al completo suben al vehículo, ocupan sus respectivos lugares y el trayecto hasta el valle transcurre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La carretera que pasa justo por delante de la gasolinera y que divide a Spothi en dos mitades comunica directamente con el área lacustre. En el interior de la autocaravana, un cohibido Kiki va sentado entre Dohko y Shion. El espacio de enfrente les corresponde a Saori y Seiya. Al principio los observa inquieto, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo logra comprender que el muchacho está enfermo y que la mujer cuida de él.

En la parte delantera del vehículo, Mu guía a Aldebarán hasta el aparcamiento que hace unos meses el Ayuntamiento de Ioánina habilitó para los turistas que querían visitar la única isla lacustre habitada de Grecia y las inmediaciones del lago. Una vez el camionero estaciona la caravana, van apeándose uno a uno y aguardan con paciencia a que Aldebarán vuelva a activar la plataforma que ayudará a Seiya a bajar.

–En este lugar se respira aire puro... –afirma el camionero, aprovechando al fin la oportunidad perfecta para estirar brazos y piernas después del tiempo de conducción.

–¡Ese es el mejor sitio! –Kiki señala hacia un lugar que al parecer conoce de memoria por haberlo frecuentado–. ¡Vamos!

Aldebarán agarra el manillar de la silla de ruedas y la encauza hacia dónde el niño indica. Mu camina en silencio junto a Kiki, ambos al lado de Aldebarán. Una vez el grupo se establece en el lugar escogido, llega el momento de cumplir las promesas.

–¡Disfrutemos del campo! –Anima Dohko–. ¡Nosotros prepararemos la comida!

–¿Te parece bien que demos una vuelta por los alrededores? –pregunta el camionero a su madre.

Saori asiente con la cabeza, pero alega que por ahora es mejor quedarse allí con Seiya. Prefiere que Aldebarán goce por unos instantes de la grata compañía de Mu y Kiki. Desde que se asomó a la puerta de la autocaravana en la estación de servicio y los vio parados mirándola con ojos curiosos, algo le dijo que ese par profesaba un sentimiento especial hacia su hijo mayor. Los tres se alejan en dirección a la orilla, pero el niño regresa corriendo enseguida.

–Seiya, yo te enseñaré los nombres de los pájaros que bajan a beber al lago.

Saori se enternece ante el gesto del pequeño. Kiki ha vuelto a tomar las manos de Seiya entre las suyas menudas y las estrecha con cariño. Le parece increíble que en cuestión de una hora, ese chiquillo ha podido apreciar a su hijo menor tanto como a Aldebarán.

::

–Mu... hace rato que estás muy callado. –El camionero aprovecha la privacidad que otorga la ausencia del crío para saciar su curiosidad y tratar de consolar a quien camina a su lado.

El mecánico asiente con la cabeza. Es cierto. Desde que la familia de Aldebarán llegó a la estación de servicio apenas ha intercambiado palabras con nadie. Mu se encuentra desanimado y aún no llega a comprender del todo por qué.

–¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

La evidente preocupación de Aldebarán provoca en Mu una agridulce sensación de incomodidad. Si el camionero continúa haciendo preguntas, se verá en la obligación de explicarle por qué se siente así.

–No... no es nada. –Mu se aparta el flequillo de la frente, nervioso, y acto seguido juega con la bufanda fina que cuelga de su cuello. Trata de evadir la cuestión.

–Puedes confiar en mí...

Dedica una mirada fugaz a Aldebarán, y al conectar con sus ojos, algo le dice que ha de ser fuerte y sincerarse con él.

–Ahm... verás, es sobre mi futuro y el de Kiki. Ya oíste a mi padre la última vez que estuviste aquí. Insiste en que deberíamos mudarnos a una ciudad para prosperar, para que yo encuentre un trabajo mejor y Kiki descubra más mundo. –La voz de Mu suena acongojada–. Dice que si queremos, dentro de unos años podremos regresar aquí.

Aldebarán se rasca detrás de la nuca. Sabe que el asunto incomoda a Mu, pero también considera que el mecánico debe escoger una opción para zanjarlo cuanto antes y permitir que la preocupación se diluya.

–Quizás tenga razón y sea bueno para vosotros.

–No sé qué decisión tomar. El futuro de mi hijo está en mis manos.

–Comprendo.

–El curso escolar finalizará en un par de meses. –Mu detiene su paso y vira hacia el lago. La masa de agua queda enfrente, mientras Aldebarán permanece a su espalda–. Debería ir pensando en dónde estudiará a partir de entonces.

–¿Le has preguntado a Kiki qué opina al respecto? –El camionero posa la mano sobre el hombro del mecánico en un acto de conexión que no acostumbra a dedicar a otros. Pero Mu es distinto a todos.

Notar la enorme mano sobre su clavícula agita a Mu. Comienza a acalorarse, a pesar de que la temperatura ambiente no es demasiado alta para la fecha. Cambiar de tema es quizás la mejor opción en este caso.

–No... no esperaba que aparecieses con tu esposa e hijo.

–¿Eh? –Aldebarán no puede evitar soltar una breve carcajada y apretar el hombro de Mu con la mano–. Saori es mi madre, y Seiya es mi hermano pequeño. A mí me tuvo siendo muy joven.

Mu encaja como jarro de agua fría la aclaración que llega por parte de Aldebarán. En ese momento se siente enormemente avergonzado por haber trazado hipótesis erróneas sobre la vida privada del camionero, atribuyéndole un matrimonio y una paternidad que no existen como tal.

–Será mejor que volvamos a la caravana.

::

Cuando Mu y Aldebarán regresan junto al grupo, resulta que Dohko y Shion han terminado de cocinar. Las viandas y los platos están ya distribuidos por sobre la amplia mesa que Saori se ha encargado de desplegar con ayuda de los otros junto a la autocaravana.

Aldebarán vuelve a sentirse tan querido como hace cuatro días en la cafetería de la gasolinera y en el restaurante del hotel en que pernoctó. La mesa, el lugar, la gente que lo rodea es distinta cada vez, pero el acto de compartir la comida envuelve a todos en un ambiente de cariño.

Mu ahora ríe y se muestra alegre como de costumbre. Ya no hay rastro de la sombra que cruzaba su semblante minutos atrás mientras paseaban por la orilla. Desde que sabe que Saori no es esposa sino madre de Aldebarán, ha recuperado la sonrisa, aunque no sabría explicar por qué.

::

Horas más tarde, la oscuridad se cierne ya sobre la periferia de Epiro, región a la que pertenecen Ioánina y Spothi. El sol se ocultó en su refugio tras las montañas y las primeras estrellas refulgen en la noche que da inicio. Junto a la caravana, Dohko y Shion recogen los bártulos y los colocan en el interior, allá donde indica Saori. Afuera, Kiki enumera para Seiya los nombres de las constelaciones que conoce, y que comienzan a distinguirse en el firmamento.

–¡Ha sonreído!

El niño anuncia a gritos la buena nueva. Seiya ha esbozado lo que parece una sonrisa. Saori corre a verlo, seguida por los dos hombres que de inmediato someten a Kiki a un interrogatorio. «¿Estás seguro?» «¿Has visto bien?» «¡Esto no es cosa de broma!»

–¡Os digo que ha sonreído! –Ratifica su postura y se cruza de brazos. Le molesta que los adultos cuestionen casi siempre la credibilidad de sus palabras. ¿Por qué iba a mentir en algo tan serio como esto? Kiki aprieta los labios enojado y repite la acción que llevó al chico a sonreír–. Mira, Seiya, esa es la constelación de...

El susodicho inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a todos. Ha respondido al estímulo y su intención es otear el cielo que el chiquillo señala con el dedo. Saori explota en llanto, emocionada, y Shion la abraza para consolarla; Kiki salta de alegría porque Dohko le explica la importancia que ese pequeño movimiento implica.

::

Metros más allá, Mu y Aldebarán, que pasean de nuevo por la orilla de río, no han sido aún testigos de la proeza realizada por Seiya, pero en cuanto regresen junto al grupo, Kiki será el primero en darles la gran noticia. Antes hay una duda que ambos deben resolver.

–Aldebarán, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Alguna vez te has enamorado...

Se asombra. No esperaba recibir una pregunta de ese tipo por parte de Mu. Por su mente cruza un fugaz pensamiento. ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? ¿Es amor eso que siente?

–... de un hombre?

Aldebarán traga saliva y mira de reojo a Mu, cuyos ojos abiertos de par en par esperan obtener respuesta.

 


	10. Ruta X: Carretera y manta ~ Epílogo ~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

** Ruta X: Carretera y manta ~ Epílogo ~. **

 

En los últimos meses, realizar parada en la estación de servicio de Spothi se ha convertido en algo habitual para Aldebarán. Shaka trazó la nueva ruta haciendo que pasase más a menudo por la periferia de Epiro en dirección a Ioánina. Hoy es día en que Aldebarán debe recoger un peculiar cargamento en la gasolinera de Spothi para servir a un comercio de Tríkala, la ciudad en que reside.

–¡Hey, Aldebarán! –Mu se asoma a la puerta de la cafetería y saluda efusivamente al ver al camionero descender del vehículo–. Qué bueno verte. Enseguida saco los paquetes de la trastienda. –Anuncia entusiasmado.

El mecánico se refiere al encargo de queso feta con denominación de origen que Dohko y Shion se dedican a producir desde hace un par de meses de forma artesanal. La idea surgió por insistencia del chino, que tiempo atrás probó a elaborar ese tipo de queso con la leche producida por el ganado que Shion recibió como herencia tras la muerte de su padre y de su tío, que además le dejaron en legado la gasolinera.

Un día, Dohko regaló un poco de queso a Aldebarán, que lo llevó consigo a Tríkala. Al llegar a la empresa, ofreció un poco a Shaka y a Aioria. Enseguida notaron que se trataba de un producto especial. Cerrar el contrato para distribuir la producción de tan maravilloso queso feta en un exclusivo comercio de la ciudad no fue complicado: Dohko y Shion accedieron a expandir el negocio, que hasta entonces se había limitado a la degustación del producto por parte de la familia y de algunos vecinos de Ioánina.

El éxito fue rotundo.

Tal día como hoy, Aldebarán se dispone a cargar en la parte trasera del camión los paquetes que Mu le tiende en mano. Son pocos, de modo que en cuestión de un par de minutos, el transportista cierra las puertas del vehículo y accede a la cafetería. No podrá quedarse más de media hora, pues debe proseguir la ruta cuánto antes, pero sí el suficiente para compartir una amena conversación con aquel a quien el paso del tiempo ha convertido en su mejor amigo. O tal vez en algo más.

Notar la ausencia de Dohko, Shion y Kiki en el interior del local le hace revisar la hora en el reloj. Ha llegado más temprano que de costumbre, de modo que tendrá más tiempo libre del que pensó en inicio. Mu le comenta que los dos mayores han ido a recoger al niño a la escuela y que regresarán enseguida.

–¿Cómo va todo, Aldebarán? –Tras la barra de bar, Mu sirve en una taza el café que habitualmente consume el camionero–. ¿La familia, el trabajo? ¿Qué tal estás tú?

–Todo va bien. –Sonríe con sinceridad mientras toma asiento en el taburete que hay al otro lado del mostrador, para quedar justo enfrente de Mu.

Aldebarán explica que en este tiempo Seiya ha progresado mucho y responde a estímulos de maneras distintas a cómo lo hizo a la orilla del lago cuando Kiki le mostró las constelaciones. Su madre está visiblemente más contenta y descansa más tranquila; en parte, porque tras años de lucha, consiguió que el gobierno le concediese la prestación por dependencia para Seiya. El dinero será invertido en procurarle terapias más completas que favorecerán su recuperación.

Por su parte, el trabajo no puede ir mejor: Aldebarán recibió un ascenso y el consiguiente aumento de sueldo. Hace tres días, Aioria realizó una inesperada propuesta durante la reunión mensual que la empresa mantiene con los trabajadores. El jefe planteó la posibilidad de convertir la sociedad limitada en una cooperativa gestionada por sus empleados. La idea pilló a todos por sorpresa, incluido Aldebarán, que no esperaba que algo así ocurriera. Según parece, Aioria abandonará su piso en Tríkala hacia mediados de agosto porque acompañará a Shaka a la India porque planean cambiar juntos el rumbo de sus vidas.

Mu sonríe ante la noticia. Se alegra mucho porque Shaka siguió su consejo, y porque al fin recondujo su camino hacia donde realmente quiere dirigirse. Además de eso, ha encontrado a alguien que realizará el trayecto a su lado.

–Cassios y yo gestionaremos la cooperativa junto a otros compañeros. –Informa Aldebarán–. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, dada la flota de camiones que tenemos, nos hará falta un mecánico residente. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

–Tentadora. –Mu apoya los codos en el mostrador y mira fijamente a Aldebarán–. ¿Sabes? Oír eso me reconforta, porque estoy considerando seriamente la idea de mudarme a la ciudad con Kiki antes de que empiece el próximo curso escolar.

–Piénsalo bien. Allí cuentas con posibilidad de casa y trabajo. Además de con un amigo.

::

Tríkala es una ciudad de mediano tamaño que apenas supera la cifra de ochenta mil habitantes, pero a Mu y a Kiki, dado que apenas han salido de Spothi para ir a Ioánina, les cuesta imaginar que existen urbes aún más grandes que esa. Por fortuna, al llegar contaron con el mejor guía que podrían haber encontrado. Aldebarán condujo desde Spothi la camioneta en la que los dos nuevos ciudadanos realizaron la mudanza. La parte trasera iba cargada de algunos muebles con los que el piso de Aioria no estaba equipado, como por ejemplo, el dormitorio infantil del niño. El camionero los ayudó a establecerse y les ofreció toda ayuda que pudieran precisar para adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas y entorno.

Hoy día, Kiki está entusiasmado porque la nueva escuela tiene un patio más grande que la de Ioánina, con columpios y una pista en la que jugar a fútbol, y porque no tardó en hacer nuevos amigos. Le gusta el barrio y también el piso en el que vive con su padre. Con frecuencia van a Spothi a pasar el fin de semana y, de vez en cuando, Dohko y Shion vienen de visita a Tríkala. También está contento porque la cooperativa de Aldebarán funciona tan bien que ha podido comprar una autocaravana propia, y porque en las próximas vacaciones visitarán el monasterio de Meteora y la zona montañosa en que está emplazado.

Ese día, al salir de la escuela, la sonrisa de Kiki es más amplia que nunca. No sólo porque su padre ha venido a recogerlo a la puerta del colegio, sino porque Aldebarán lo acompaña. El pequeño saluda desde lejos y aligera el paso para llegar cuanto antes hasta el lugar en que esperan los adultos, que lo reciben con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Las cosas han cambiado para todos, pero ha sido para bien.

 

**-FIN-**

 

* * *

****

**Gracias por leer este fanfic hasta el final y por los reviews que pueda llegar a recibir :).**

**Embarcarme en un viaje como "Ruta de transporte" fue una aventura que no tenía prevista. A día de hoy, aún no sé por qué inicié este fanfic en mayo de 2017, y mucho menos por qué he llegado a finalizarlo. Lo único que sé, es que después de tantos meses, haberle puesto punto y final me ha dejado una agradable sensación de satisfacción y plenitud. Por lo general, cuando debo afrontar la redacción de los últimos capítulos de multichapters suelo experimentar algo así como una regresión y "miedo" a finalizarlos, quizás por haber descargado tantas emociones durante las historias, pero esta vez ha sido distinto, a pesar de que "Ruta de transporte" contiene gran carga emocional. Sin embargo, haber viajado junto a Aldebarán y haber encontrado a otros personajes en el camino me ayudó a corroborar la idea de que la vida está formada por pequeños detalles que en conjunto forman un todo maravilloso.**

**Deseo que 2018 sea un año estupendo para todos y que vuestros propósitos y metas se cumplan.**

**Este viaje ha concluido.**

 

 

 


End file.
